Space Bound
by Spin Shot
Summary: New version is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor High-School DxD

* * *

 **~ 1 ~**

* * *

 **~ Space Bound ~**

* * *

Bored...that was what Naruto was feeling right now. He. Was. BORED! It was bad enough he had to come to this town after his troubles in Tokyo, but did this place have to be so boring? He'd wish something interesting would happen so could be relieved of his boredom. As he said that in his head he felt a sharp pain on his head.

He flinched and recoiled backwards slightly while grasping the pained area. "Gah! What was that 'ttebayo!?" His mother's verbal tick shined through, he looked down and saw a arrow-head.

'That's weird...' He thought as he leaned down and picked up the weird object. "It looks like the shaft - I think that's what that part is called - was broken off." He examined the arrow while rubbing away the pain on his head.

"(Sigh) That was close, from the pain on my head, I must have gotten hit by the flat side. I probably would've gotten killed or the very least injured if it was the tip." He began to flip the arrow in his hand, "Hmph." He tossed it away carelessly without a second glance, the arrow-head landed near a trash-bin and Naruto kept walking along the sidewalk whilst whistling a tune. He never noticed the arrow-head twitching and shifting towards him, and moving ever so slightly towards him.

Naruto walked carefree down the sidewalk until a revelation came upon him...he had no idea where he was... He cursed to himself while making several over dramatic gestures. He stopped abruptly and realized something else. He took a folded up paper out of his pocket, "Yatta! Directions!" He cheered loudly, getting some stares from some by-passers.

"Okay, lets see, yadda yadda rules, yadda yadda school achievements, here it is!" He found the map that was given to him, "Lets see, this street leads to there...take a right - huh? If this map is right then I'm only a left turn away from Kuoh Academy." He was so wrapped up in reading the directions he hadn't noticed that he had started walking. He collided with another person, said figure fell while Naruto stayed on his feet.

"Eh? Oh sorry about that - uuh what's your name?" He asked to the boy in-front of him, "Ow, ow, ow, was that? A wall?" Naruto grew a tick mark from the teen's ramblings.

"Oi I'm right here 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted, "Oi why are you yelling!? I'm right here - are you a delinquent?" The brown haired teen asked curiously while looking at Naruto's clothes.

"No why...?" Naruto asked back with a deadpanned expression. "Your clothes." The teen pointed to Naruto's clothing. From his perspective Naruto's clothes gave off a very delinquent vibe. He was wearing a black knit cap, printed with many small five-pointed stars. His blonde hair sticking out of holes on either side of the top, taking a shape like short horns. A orange swirl hangs from the front; framing an image of the dark silhouette of the profile of a bunny eared fox's reared head.

He wore black pants patterned with a different symbol from the one on his knit cap(The Hidden Leaf symbol). He wore a orange, hooded, short-sleeved top; printed with thick black lines going down parallel to his shoulders. And at his wrists he wears black cuffs patterned with orange swirl and leaf symbols, and finally his footwear; Naruto wore black dress shoes.

"And what of your clothes eh?" Naruto questioned the teen. Said teen's clothes consisted of a black blazer with a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wore blue and white sneakers with black pants. Naruto gained a curious look on examining Issei's clothes further, they seemed familiar...

"Oi, eehh, uummm?" Naruto stumbled over trying to find the right words, "Issei?" The teen now named Issei answered. "Issei - where did you get that uniform? It looks familiar for some reason." Naruto asked.

"It's the uniforms for Kuoh Academy." Issei answered, "Uniforms? So that's why that package was marked important." Naruto muttered to the breeze. "You're going to Kuoh Academy too? Are you a first year?" Issei asked, Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "Second year...thankfully." He uttered that last part lowly.

"Ah so we're in the same year then?" Issei was called for by two familiar voices, he and Naruto looked and saw Matsuda and Motohama. Issei's childhood friends.

"Matsuda, Motohama." Issei greeted the two, "Who's this?" The glasses wielding teen asked.

"This is uh - "Naruto." Naruto answered for Issei, "Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself to the trio. "Uzumaki huh?" Motohama neared closer, "Are you...a delinquent?" He whispered.

"No." Naruto answered flatly, "Could've fooled me with that get up of yours." Matsuda said, then a light-bulb went off in the duo's head. "Ah man! We're gonna be late!" Motohama realized, Issei and Motohama eyes widened and they took off towards the school. "Oi Naruto you better hurry if you don't wanna be late!" Issei shouted, Naruto sighed again, before he heard a scraping sound. He looked behind him and saw the arrow from earlier dragging across the ground.

"Strange..." He shrugged and walked towards the school after Issei.

* * *

After arriving somewhat late due to the rather unfamiliar layout of the school, he arrived to class 2-B. "This place is a lot nicer than my old school." Naruto glanced around before opening the door. Damn near instantly he was stared at by the class that was mostly made up by girls, save for Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda. "Er...hello?" He waved awkwardly.

"Umm hello Mr. - ahh that's it - welcome Uzumaki-san." The teacher greeted Naruto with her warm smile. "Uh sorry about being late, I kinda of got lost on the way here. New school an all." He answered, she waved off his concerns and welcomed him in.

"Just take your seat somewhere Uzumaki-san." Naruto nodded and found an empty seat, which was coincidentally near Issei, "Oh hey Issei." Naruto greeted, "You have this class?" Issei asked while looking over to where Naruto sat down.

"Yep, looks like we're gonna get to know each other a lot better ne?" Naruto said while looking at the teacher.

"Y-yeah." Issei said as he too did the same thing.

* * *

"Ahh...I just wanna squeeze some boobs." Issei sighed while staring up at the clear skies overhead, after class the trio along with Naruto laid down in a grassy hill on campus talking about their favorite subject. Boobs.

"I'm with you Issei!" Matsuda cheered drawing a sigh from Motohama, "Don't say that. It's all for nothing." Motohama drawled, Naruto kept his eyes shut as a gentle breeze swept by.

"Ne, Motohama, Matsuda, why did we enroll in this school." Issei asked while sitting up, "Kuoh Private Academy here has just barely turned into coed, after being a all girls school previously. As such, the girls are predominant here, and there are many beautiful foreign exchange students, too!" Matsuda stated getting Motohama to pick up where he left off.

"As a result boys are scarce meaning that we will be popular without saying a word! It's like fish in a barrel!" Motohama got up and stated proudly along with Issei and Matsuda.

"So it's like **_harem_**!" Issei said loudly, "Oh what a life awaits us, spilling with nothing but boobs!" Matsuda yelled. "Yeah, that was the plan." Issei sighed depressingly. "And here we are facing spring of our second year and we still haven't gotten any girlfriends." Issei said while watching a group of girls run by while chanting 'Fight! Fight!'

"It's all for not." Motohama said, Issei looked back to the duo, "If we give up, we've lost! We still have a chance!" Issei yelled, getting a light snicker from Naruto, before he dozed off into dream land...while there he had a strange feeling welling up inside of him.

 _The Arrow-head._

Where did it come from? Why did it land on his head? Why was it dragging along the sidewalk? Very weird - as he snoozed he saw a image of the very same arrow-head in the darkness, dragging along the ground with the tip pointed directly at him. It soon launched itself at him and stabbed his throat...

"(Gasp!)" He woke up from his nap, slightly sweating and panting, with a accelerated heart beat. He looked around and saw that the trio was gone, "Did they go back to class? But we're still on break." Naruto wondered before he saw a gang of girls chasing after Issei.

"Eh?" He titled his head, before deciding to find out why said group was chasing after Issei. "Oi!" Naruto called out to the group who had Issei corned, Issei looked like a deer in head-lights. "You're the second year from class 2-B." One girl said, wow how they manage to find that out on his first day...

Naruto politely made his way through the group and stood with his back to Issei. "Can I ask you why you're chasing Issei down to those wooden swords?" Naruto asked, this incited some angry looks, none of which were directed at Naruto, but to Issei instead.

"Is that so?" Naruto looked back to Issei who was crying a comical river of tears to save him from a beating. "It seems unlikely, I mean Issei couldn't have been peeping, from where I was looking Issei was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And I can't bare to see a innocent student punished." Naruto laid his forearm on his head and tilted back, with his head looking up over-dramatically.

This prompted some questions amongst the girls, the looked to their pack leader for their next move. She looked to Naruto and then to Issei, "I-is that true?" She asked shakily. Issei couldn't believe it! Naruto had seemingly talked the Kendo Club out of beating him! Thank-you Naruto-san!

He nodded rapidly to corroborate Naruto's story, the girl's begrudgingly left, what reason would the new second-year student have to lie? Especially for the Perverted Trio no less. As they were out of ear-shot Naruto turned to face Issei who was bowing repeatedly to him.

"Thank-you so much Naruto-san!" He cried comical tears to his savior, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto waved off as he and Issei went to find Motohama, and Matsuda. The four eventually met up at an old school building, "Oh hello Issei." Motohama greeted his friend without any remorse. "Oi don't 'hey' me, you guys bailed on me!" He shouted.

"It's survival of the fittest Issei." Motohama adjusted his glasses with a smile, Issei feel to his knees crying more comical tears, "And to think I didn't get to see one boob at all." He looked back up and something caught his eye, in the window of the old school building they stood near, an extremely beautiful red-headed teen was staring out the window. Her beautiful red hair flowing freely. The two locked eyes briefly before she turned and walked away from the open window.

"Rias Gremory." Motohama adjusted his glasses with a perverted smile, "99cm- 58cm- 90cm. She's the Occult Research Club President, word is that she's from Northern Europe." Motohama finished.

"Never seen a red headed European before." Naruto mumbled, he looked back down to Issei to see that the teen was still staring goof-lily at the window.

'Seems like somebody has a crush.' He thought.

* * *

During sunset Naruto strolled back to his apartment after parting ways with Issei. He was walking down the street humming a different tune from this morning.

 _Skrrrrttt!_

A loud noise stopped him dead in his tracks, was it...? No...? No, that can't be it, that isn't it. He turned around slowly an saw... _the arrow-head._ 'What!?' He internally screamed. He clenched his fist harshly and looked around on the empty street. "Who's doing this?! Huh!? Come out now!" He yelled but was only answered by the arrow-head dragging itself closer to him.

"Calm down Naruto, this is just some prank by some kids or something." Naruto chided himself, he went over to the arrow-head and leaned down to grab it, nearly as he hand reached it, the arrow-head shot at him at a amazing speed. Naruto dodged only losing several hair strands in the process. The arrow-head...it moved! No - it blitzed him!

'It nearly hit my throat.' He grabbed his throat lightly as bits of sweat came down his forehead. The arrow-head was lounged in a fire hydrant, deep enough to show water leaking from the punctured hole. "Looks like I'm in for a fight." Naruto said while staring down the arrow-head.

"Nope! Just kidding, Imma skedaddle on outta here!" Naruto turned an ran, hearing the sound of metal being shredded, and water spilling. He turned the corner, which allowed him to evade the incoming arrow-head. 'Damn this thing is really trying to kill me!' He yelled in his head. He jumped a short brick wall and crossed a yard, to the back of a house. He pressed against the wall near a bush and just waited.

He slowed down his breathing considerable, thirty-seconds of silence past, 'Did it give up? No, it's probably waiting for me -" _Skrrrttt!_ Something dragged it's way along the concrete ground. Slowly but surely...

'It's searching for me, it's somewhere, either on the street, or on the sidewalk - but where?' Naruto gulped, afraid to peek his head for fear that his hiding spot would be blown. The noise stopped suddenly...

'Did it leave?' He wondered, he kept his body behind the wall, and kept still. The only noise came from the wind moving the trees and grass. Nearly a minute passed...no scraping sounds. 'Maybe it fell down a manhole? I did see one opened earlier.' Naruto thought, "Hey, what're you doing in my backyard?" Naruto turned and saw a semi burly man looking at him from the back porch.

"Eh?" Naruto whispered, "I said what're you doing in my backyard? Huh? You slinging drugs on my property!?" He yelled angrily, the wind blew and the grass shifted. "Oi I'm not dealing drugs, now can you hush." Naruto whispered. The man only grew angrier, he stepped down from his porch and grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Don't talk to me like that boy! You're on my property!" He yelled louder, the wind blew and the grass shifted, "Calm down now, I just don't want any trouble sir." Naruto waved defensively to the man before him.

"I had enough of you dirty gang members 'round here, thinking you own the town, and thinking you're hot shit!" He yelled, the stench of alcohol stung Naruto's nose.

'This guy has been drinking a little too much.' Naruto thought while clenching his nose, the wind blew and the grass shifted, "Why ain't you answering huh? It's cause you're guilty huh?!" He questioned.

"It's your breath if anything." Naruto answered snidely, "Oh that's it!" He raised and cocked back his fist, the grass shifted but there was no wind...

The man didn't throw a punch but was instead distracted by something behind Naruto, Naruto looked back and his heart nearly jumped out his chest.

The arrow-head...

'I-it was drawn over here by the voices! It came because of the voices!' Naruto yelled in his head seeing the arrow-head turn it's sharp tip towards him, 'No! It's going to launch itself at us!' As he finished the arrow-head did exactly that and shot forward at him. Naruto ripped himself from the man's grasp and stepped to the side. The burly man did not replicate Naruto's actions.

"Guarrlggh!" He grunted violently as the arrow-head ripped through his neck and spine, spilling blood everywhere. He fell back against the wooden railing of his porch and slumped down.

"I-it k-killed him!" Naruto stated, his body shook with fear. His eyes caught the red stained wooden porch, the arrow-head - it spun itself back around to Naruto. "W-what am I suppose to do?" He uttered, Naruto looked to the street and saw the opened manhole. An idea occurred - it was his only shot at survival. He made a break for it - he ran as fast as he could, the arrow-head gave chase. Naruto hopped the short wall and dashed past the sidewalk.

 _Skrrrrrrrrtttt!_

The dragging noise indicated how frighteningly close it was to him, Naruto dove for the manhole - too early I'm afraid. He fell inches short with his head looking down the hole, the arrow-head twirled around and shot up - then it came down at his throat.

Naruto at this time showed no fear but instead a smirk, 'Gotcha.' He moved at the last second as the arrow-head shot straight down the sewer and splashed in the dirty water below. Naruto rolled to the other-side of the manhole and slide the heavy metal cover back over - just as the arrow-head tried to shoot back up. It didn't pierce the cover - not one bit.

"Yatta! Take that ya stupid arrow-head, I won! Uzumaki Naruto!" He gloated as he heard several more failed attempts of piercing the cover. Naruto strutted off proudly with a skip in his step and a happy tune whistled.

* * *

The next morning Naruto garbed in the clothes from yesterday, washed free of the stains of yesterday's victory. He carried his school bag over his shoulder and greeted 2/3rd's of the Perverted Trio. The greeted him back likewise, "Where's Issei?" Naruto asked.

"Over here~~" Issei's sing-song like voice answered Naruto's question, he was accompanied by slightly shorter female wearing a different uniform from the girls at their school.

"Morning Issei, who's she?" Naruto asked while the duo behind him gushed at her, Issei puffed out his chest with a proud smirk, "This is Amano Yuma. My gi-rl-fr-ie-nd." He taunted, it wasn't meant for Naruto, more so meant for for the two perverts in the back.

"Eh, you got a girlfriend already? And here you was complaining about not getting one ever." Naruto said, "Yeah, things change, by the way Yuma, this is Naruto, Motohama, and Matsuda." Issei introduced the three to his adorable girlfriend. "Nice to meet you." She smiled to the three.

Naruto nodded to her, and Motohama, and Matsuda? Just stood there wide jawed. "Maybe you'll get girlfriends soon too, till then let's go Yuma." Issei gestured his girlfriend over to him. She bowed to the trio and walked alongside Issei.

"Who would've thought that guy would've gotten a girlfriend already?" Naruto said to the duo, said duo fell to their knees crying about how life isn't fair. Naruto sighed and left them to their own. On his way to Kuoh Academy, he passed the still covered manhole that contained the arrow-head, he heard faint dinging sounds from the distance.

He smiled and kept walking towards school, seems like it was a good day for Issei and Naruto huh?

* * *

When Sunday rolled around Naruto was bored, needed something fun to happen, nothing life threatening though. He walked the streets of downtown, he planned to spend the day at the arcade playing games and what not. So with some of his allowance, he would do just that. "Yarrgh alien scum! You cannot compare to the mighty _Captain Uzu_!" Naruto tapped the buttons rapidly on the machine, unknowing that in a far-far away universe a blonde teen had sneezed. But back to this universe, Naruto pounded the machine trying to get the high score, and he was close!

In the background he heard the t.v., from the sound of it, the news was playing, he paid no attention to it though. That was until it mentioned a man murdered in the backyard of his home. Naruto gave a glance over to the t.v. playing. He saw the taped off home and the body covered in sheets being carried off. His heart sank - the camera showed the crime scene, in the background, behind the news-reporter, the manhole...it was uncovered...

Naruto left the arcade, and didn't look back. He panted heavily, the open manhole, the arrow-head, no, no, no, no, no, NO! 'Clam down Naruto, calm down, the arrow-head probably got swept away right? It did rain really bad last night. Probably got swept into the river and far away from here... Yeah, that's right.' He thought out.

 _Skrrrrt..._

His heart was in his throat now, that sound, that terrible scraping sound... He looked around, nothing but people walking, talking, and booming with downtown life. 'Did I hear that right?' He thought, there's too much noise for a scraping sound to be properly heard - _Skrrrrrrt..._

He looked all around, nothing... Is this all in his head? It has to be, there's too much noise around for that, and there's no way that arrow-head can find him in this crowd - _Skrrrrrrrrrtttt._

Naruto saw it, he saw it, beneath unsuspecting women's high heel, and it saw him, with it's tip pointed directly at him... A man walked by and it vanished, and Naruto ran, he ran until the high noon sun set that day, and he ran so more. Never before has he felt so much fear.

The sunset and Naruto stopped completely exhausted, the adrenaline wore off. He sat down on a park bench, "Why, why is a arrow-head following me? Why is it trying to kill me?" He thought desperately, he was starting to wish that kaa-san let him stay in Tokyo.

"Listen Issei-kun, to commemorate our first date, would you mind doing something for me?" Naruto heard someone talking from behind the water-fountain, 'Yuma? Issei?' He said as he saw two figures through the pouring water. "W-what is it you'd like?" He heard Issei's nervous voice.

" _Would you die for me?_ " A very cold voice asked, 'W-what!?' Naruto shouted in his thoughts, Issei asked what Yuma said to him before, but Naruto understood perfectly. In flash the sky turned purple and darkened, and Yuma was no more, now was this taller, BDSM looking women with jet black feathered wings.

'W-what is this!? She just transformed, as did the sky!' He thought out, too scared to speak out loud. "Time to die." She stated coldly, she was going to stab Issei in the stomach, she's going to kill Issei in front of him! Talk! Talk! TALK!

"Oi!" He yelled loudly, he didn't understand why but he had to save Issei - somehow. She stopped her light spear and looked behind her. "I thought this park would be empty at this time, oh well another human to kill." She faked pitied them both.

"RUN ISSEI!" He yelled, before a pain split his throat from behind, 'W-what?' Blood spilled from his throat as he went to hold the fresh wound. He looked down into the water's of the fountain and saw the arrow-head. It had pierced his throat from behind. He fell to his knees and over the fountain, his blood reddening it.

"Well that was unexpected. Now for the other brat." She turned and chucked her light-spear and impaled the fleeing teen. Issei sprawled out against the pavement, bleeding heavily.

Naruto's vision blackened and he slumped back behind the fountain, just as the woman left, a minute passed and he heard talking...someone was here... They were taking over Issei - but from the sounds of it they didn't know that Naruto's here too. If he could just speak, just a little and maybe they can hear him, maybe could be saved. He opened his mouth but couldn't speak, the arrow...it had completely destroyed his voice box. Was this some cruel joke? Help was merely a three meters away and he couldn't even speak to them.

He couldn't even whimper...

The talking stopped and he was alone - they had left, and didn't even know that he was just a couple of steps behind the fountain.

 _Damn..._

He never would've thought such a thing would've happened to him, he was sent here by his kaa-chan to get away from trouble in Tokyo, sent here to make new friends that weren't a bad influence, he couldn't believe it - in less then a week of being here he was killed. Sent away from trouble, but it seemed to find him. He couldn't move, he was getting colder...

 _Skkkrrrrrrttt..._

He heard the scraping - he saw the damp arrow-head peaking over the ledge of the fountain, as it jumped towards his head his vision darkened completely.

 _Do~miiiiiiinnn!_

Was the last thing he heard.

* * *

 _ **RANG! RANG!**_

His alarm clock woke him up, and he yawned, that was a weird dream. Naruto stretched out and shut off the alarm clock, very weird dream indeed. He walked to the bathroom to get ready. Later during school, he met up with the trio on the stairs. "Ah Naruto-san! You remember Yuma right? My girlfriend!" Issei pleaded with him, "Yuma...? Yeah I remember her, I even joked about it too." Naruto said.

"You don't need to lie for Issei, Naruto." Motohama drawled, "Yeah, as if Issei would get a adorable girlfriend, especially before us!" Matsuda exclaimed, "Its the truth! We all were there!" Issei said back.

It was the truth, what's going on here - it's like they don't remember her at all. Are they just lying to mess with Issei, no he's been around enough liars to be able to tell. These two really don't remember her. Just then the red headed beauty known as Rias Gremory walked down the stairs, past the group. Issei blushed as she cast a smile towards him.

"Yeah she's a beauty alright." Matsuda sighed, "Mmhmm. There's something about her unapproachable elegance." Motohama concluded, "Ah well, forget about Issei and come by my place today. How about we all get together and watch my treasured collection...of DVD porn -" Ew, it's those guys." One of the two girls coming down the stairs said.

"They even corrupted the new transfer student too." The other sighed sorrowfully, it was shame really he looked so cute too. Matsuda coughed to compose himself and went to explain his new lewd purchase to the group. Issei had tuned out his friend as his mind drifted off elsewhere.

Later during the day Naruto, Issei, and Motohama had indeed came over to Matsuda's place to watch his collection. "This is some interesting literature here Matsuda." Naruto said while sitting cross-legged behind the trio, he held a porno-mag in his hands. It really didn't bother him considering who his godfather was and the monthly books he sends him.

"Kukuku, I know, it is one of my most prized possessions." Matsuda chuckled proudly getting Naruto to sweat-drop. 'Sad thing is - I actually believe it.' Naruto thought while flipping through the pages. 'Hopefully none of these pages are sticky.'

 _Do~Miiiiiiinn..._

Naruto's head shot up, that sound. It was the same as his dream - what was it...? He looked down to the page his on and saw a shadow, a shadow that wasn't his own. He turned around quickly to see...nothing. He saw nothing, nothing was there. He sighed maybe he was just tired.

"I think I'll head home guys. It's kinda of late." Naruto stood up to leave, he received some goodbyes from the three, he noticed Issei was little out of it though. As he hit the streets he noticed that it was getting close to night-time.

"Oh wow it really was late." He continued his walk, he felt weird but at the same time normal. "Was I really attacked? Was that really a dream?" Naruto didn't know what was happening. But he did know a way to find out.

* * *

The park, the place where he was killed in his dream, he walked towards the fountain. It was dream right? If he was truly killed then how did he wake up in his bed, how did he survive? Once at the spot where he was nearly decapitated he sighed. There's no blood, or any police tape here. He must be going insane or something. He went to sit down on the edge of the fountain. He peeked in the waters as well, nothing.

Two minutes passed and heard soft talking on the opposite side of the fountain. "Issei?" He muttered, and it was indeed Issei, "N-naruto?" Issei gasped. Naruto walked around to face the teen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the blonde, "Enjoying the night-life." Naruto waved to the stars, getting Issei to sweat-drop at the answer. "But seriously I had a weird dream last night about getting killed by an arrow. You?" Naruto gestured to the teen.

"I had a dream about Yuma killing me, in this park no less, but it seemed so real." Issei softly muttered as he dragged his hand across the fountain's edge.

"Well this is unfortunate." A man came from the shadows in a trench coat, "Oi what're you a flasher? Piss off." Naruto tried to ward off the man who in turn just gave a devious dry chuckle. "Here I am running into someone like you two, after I was told by Raynare that you two had been killed." He rolled on. Before locking eyes with the two. Issei jumped back a considerable distance between him and the man.

Naruto was shocked by the superhuman display, "Shrinking away huh?" He said, "I don't know what's going here!" Issei yelled and took off running.

"I guess that leaves us two huh?" The man smiled deviously, "What do want?" Naruto asked, he was getting annoyed with all of this. "This is why I don't abide lower class beings." The coated man sighed.

"Lower class? Says the pedo-flasher in the park." Naruto said back, "Hmph your talk is meaningless, and I'll handle the 'stray' after I handle you. You seem to be just a normal human, but you saw too much an thus your death is set." The man summoned a light spear, Naruto's eyes widened at the weapon, 'W-what's up with that spear, it's the same thing that chick used to stab Issei!' Naruto thought out in a panic.

'But t-that was a dream right!?' He stepped back, "Die." The man's voice turned cold, as cold as the woman from his dream. 'It was no dream!' The man threw the spear towards Naruto.

"It was real!" He yelled, _Do~Miiiiiiiiinnn!_

In a brief moment the spear was slowed down - just enough for Naruto's body to react and move out it's path. Both were surprised at this. "He dodged it?" The man uttered in shock. "But how can a human do such a thing?"

 _Do~Miiiiiiinn!_

The shadow appeared, and when Naruto turned to see who was casting it, it did not disappear. It had a rounded torso that ended with a shrimp shaped tail at the bottom, on it's torso it had two simple clock faces on the left side and the right side as well. Both of it's upper arms were rectangular shaped leading down to the forearms, which were larger than it's upper arms, was shaped more like an oval. It lacked hands but did have two rounded fingers at the end making it look similar to claws. It's head had two Anubis shaped ears but were more linear, and the ears were positioned towards the back of it's head. It's mouth was covered by a diving mask, with two tubes on either side leading to two cylinders on it's back. Around's tail were three spheres that hovered near it's tail. The orange and blue creature looked back at Naruto but said nothing.

"Wh-what on earth is this thing?" Naruto questioned, the man gained his attention by brushing his coat off, "What are you staring at?" He asked, Naruto pointed with a shaking finger to the thing hovering near his shoulder.

"Y-you don't s-see this?" He asked, "Tch, I don't see anything but air and a lower-class being." He answered Naruto, he can't see it? Was this a dream? No this was real.

"I guess it doesn't matter, whether you're human, a stray devil, or half-breed angel, I'll exterminate you." He sighed while adjusting his hat, he formed another light spear and twirled it around, what was going on here? Angels, Devils, what did those terms have to do with this? Naruto looked down to his hand and saw the space around his index fingers were distorted.

'What is going on!? The space around my fingers - it's twisting!' He panicked with sweat coming down his forehead, "Die." The man's cold voice cut him from his stupor, it was almost as cold as that woman from the other day. The man had expected Naruto to show fear in his final moments before death but instead his saw fire, a fire that burned in the blonde teen's blue eye's. "I don't understand what's going on but I do understand one thing, and that's a feeling inside my chest, a feeling to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled and shaped his hand like a gun with his index fingers pointing out towards the man.

He threw the spear and Naruto shot the distorted space when both clashed Naruto's space 'bullet' won. The spear twisted and shattered to pieces, "Impossible!" He yelled as Naruto aimed again.

"Let's go, Space Bound!" Naruto yelled to the floating being now named Space Bound. _Do~Miiiiiiinnn!_ It chimed, Naruto fired again, the man jumped back but was slowed down for a brief moment. The tracer hit it's mark in the man's chest, his skin twisted and tore, his rib cage did the same, he threw up blood and fell. He struggled to his feet, but failed and landed on his hands and knees, 'W-wh-what was that!?' He spat up more blood, it wasn't deep enough hit my heart, but hurts so much!' He thought - soon though he heard footsteps, he weakly lifted his head up. His hat had fallen off and his hair was mess from being shot.

He saw the blonde teen standing tall over him, "Ara, ara you're not gonna pass out are you?" He asked with a menacing aura surrounding his body, a trait inherited from his mother.

"Is this the part where the hero takes you into custody? Or where he gives a speech about how good always wins? I'll do neither, instead -" He cracked his knuckles as the aura darkened. The man felt so much fear right, so much he wet himself.

"I'll beat the shit out of you." Naruto finished, he watched with fear as Naruto lifted a fist in the air, said fist came down against his face viciously.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOARAORA!" Naruto yelled viciously as he went about his onslaught on the man, "ORAAA!" He yelled, finishing off the man with a hard uppercut, the coated man was sent hurling into the fountain.

"Aahh, I feel so relieved! Like I just put a fresh pair of underwear on." Naruto sighed happily and stretched his arms. "Ara, ara such ferocity I feel a little aroused." A feminine voice said from behind Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto saw a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure who looked around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her was hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore the same uniform as most of the girls at Kuoh Academy.

Another girl who was petite with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

And a face that Naruto did recognize was Rias who came walking from a different part of the park with the other two girls. "Naruto!" Issei ran to him. "Issei?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Where's that guy at?" Issei asked, he received triumph smirk from Naruto, "Over there." He pointed his thumb back towards the fountain where the man bottomed out.

"You defeated a fallen angel be yourself?" Rias asked, "A fallen what?" Both Naruto and Issei asked. "I'll explain later." She sighed.

* * *

 **Statistic rankings**

* * *

 **A** : Excellent

 **B** : Good

 **C** : Average (the same level as a normal person)

 **D** : Weak

 **E** : Very Weak

* * *

 **Range statistics**

* * *

 **A** : 100 meters (little over 328 feet)

 **B** : 50 meters (little over 164 feet)

 **C** : 20 meters (66 feet)

 **D** : 10 meters (33 feet)

 **E** : 2 meters (7 feet)

* * *

 **Stand: Space Bound**

 **User: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Strength: D**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: E**

 **Staying/Duarability: D**

 **Precision: C**

 **Learning: A**

 **Ability: A stand that manifested after he was stabbed in the throat by a arrow-head. Space Bound is capable of 'slowing' down time for only a second within it's two meter range. This stand also grants Naruto the ability to shoot the distorted space around his index fingers as 'bullets' that twist the space around a target for painful damage. Though this only applies to the space where the target was hit, i.e the bullet wound area.**

* * *

 **A/N: This was an idea in my head for awhile. Basically after reading up to Part 8 in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the series has quickly became one of my favorite series ever, I decided to do Naruto x Highschool DxD w/ elements from and references to JoJo. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also Naruto isn't gonna be a devil, or fallen angel, etc... he's gonna stay being a human. That doesn't mean he isn't gonna get a harem though.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor High-School DxD

* * *

 **~ 2 ~**

* * *

 **~ The unseen power ~**

* * *

"Can this wait till tomorrow? I'm a bit tired." Naruto asked before Rias can explain the situation. "S-sure." She sweat-dropped at the nonchalant attitude he gave off. One would think after what happened he would at least want answers on the spot.

"I'll send someone to you tomorrow." Rias told the teen, Naruto nodded and was about to leave before a question came up, "Can I ask you guys something?" Naruto said to the group. They looked curiously at him as it seemed serious. He pointed to his shoulder, where Space Bound was still floating, "Can you see it? Space Bound I mean." He asked.

"Space Bound?" Rias asked, "Yeah the thing on my shoulder, can you see him?" He asked again, the group looked even more confused, "I'll take that as a no. Well anyway I'll be off, be sure to explain this all tomorrow to me." Naruto waved to the group as he walked away from them.

Several minutes after arriving home he took to his computer with something plaguing his mind.

"That arrow...what did it do to me?" He asked himself, he looked to his shoulder expecting to see Space Bound but saw the ghostly being had vanished.

"It vanished, I need to find out what this thing is." Naruto typed continuously into the night. He eventually fell asleep on his desk around four a.m. And awoke to the sound of his alarm. He groaned at the device, shutting it off and stretched in his chair, "I fell asleep." He yawned.

"I wonder if the library has anything on ancient arrows." Naruto wondered before leaving for school, as he arrived, he saw the trio of Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda playing rock, paper, scissors. For unknown reasons he joined them in their game, "Kuso! This has turned into a fatal-four-way!" Motohama yelled as he called rock.

"Did you really think you'll beat me in this game?" Naruto said as he called paper, "It doesn't matter, because the will of perversion shall guide me to victory!" Matsuda yelled valiantly, attracting some disgusted looks.

"Oppai!" Issei yelled as he brought down rock, as the four played Rias and Sona looked down on them from the second floor railing. "They seem very energetic." Sona said,

"Indeed they are." Rias smiled at the group's actions. "What about that boy, Naruto was his name, are you planning on having him join your household as well?" Sona asked, Rias turned her gaze from the four boys and to Sona before she answered.

"I don't know, to be honest he does interest me like Issei, he even managed to take down a fallen angel without help." Sona's eyes widened a bit at the new information.

"By himself you say? Is he a devil? A possible stray?" Sona asked, the boy didn't give off any demonic energy, was he masking it? Hiding amongst them without warning.

"It's unlikely, he came from Tokyo after some troubles, nothing in his background seems supernatural." Rias sighed, "It worries me though, he said something about something floating around his shoulder. Something called 'Space Bound'," Rias said a bit grimly.

"Why so worried, you think he'll try to attack us?" Sona asked, Rias shook her head at Sona's question, "He doesn't seem to have any malicious intent that I know off, what worries me is that his power - from what he showed us - or at least tried to show, could be terrifying." Rias looked back to the four boys still playing their game.

"How so?" Sona asked, this was getting weird, "We couldn't see it, whatever he tried to show us, we couldn't see, an unseen power, if someone else finds out about it he'll be in danger, more than he already is." She finished, letting the info sink into Sona's mind.

"Kyaah~!" A shout garnered Sona's attention to the railing, "Naruto-san your nails are so cute!" A girl squealed as she held one of his hands, "Eh?" Was Naruto's response to the sudden intrusion.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned in a confused look, he didn't do anything to his nails at all today, or ever really. "Kyaah! I see what you mean! And his hands too they're driving me crazy!" Another girl squealed as she gripped his other hand. Motohama, Matsuda, and Issei looked over the heads of gushing girls to see what the fuss was about.

Naruto's finger nails were black, painted black, along his fingers were orange swirls and black hidden leaf symbols patterning each finger uniquely, and on the top of his right hand was the swirl symbol, and on his left was the leaf symbol.

'When did that get there?' Naruto questioned, "Naruto you bastard! You went with a frilly choice and painted your nails, and topped that off with tattooing your hands to get a feminine and masculine look to attract the babes! Kuso! I'm both jealous and impressed at the same time!" Matsuda cried, and Motohama agreed with him as he cried too.

"It's not what it looks like! I don't remember doing this at all!" Naruto defended himself but his pleas were drowned out as more girls who heard Matsuda's cry joined in to see.

"Kyaah~! The perv was right! It looks so cool!" A first year held his hand as some divine gift to be observed. "He even painted his nails perfectly too! Can you do my nails too Naruto-senpai?" A another first year asked.

"Yare yare daze." Naruto sighed in defeat.

* * *

After escaping the crowd of girls, he took refuge under a tree, "Aahh, I'm safe." He sighed, his stomach growled while he sat, "That's right I didn't eat break-feast today." He reached into his bag and brought out pocky sticks from the other day.

"This'll do." He was about to take a bite but a sudden low voice startled him, "Uzuamki Naruto." Naruto fell back nearly dropping his dish in the process. He saw the wielder of the voice was the short, petite, white haired girl from yesterday.

"You're that girl from last night, though I didn't catch your name." Naruto sat back cross-legged before the girl. "Follow me." She said briskly, making him sweat-drop.

"Wait!" He called out to her fleeing back. He caught up to her, even though she never stopped walking, "Where are we going?" He asked.

"The President asked me to bring you to her." She answered, "Ah, that make sense." He concluded, "Pocky stick?" He offered, she looked to him briefly and then took the offering.

* * *

Arriving to the Occult Research Club building, after the girl had pretty much cleared him out of his pocky sticks. He met with Issei who was escorted by a blonde teen.

"Ah, I see you've met Koneko-san." He greeted Naruto, "Yeah, she brought me here so you'll explain to me what happened last night." The blonde teen across from Naruto nodded while Issei gushed at Koneko. Said pervert had noticed a shower running within the club room.

Naruto did too, 'There's a shower in here?' He thought, his thoughts were a lot more innocent then the brown haired teen next to him. "President, I've brought your clothes." A voice that Naruto recognized said to the woman in the shower. "Thank-you, Akeno." Rias said as she took the tower to dry herself.

"Yatta! I knew it was Rias-senpai, with her spectacular curves, oh what a fantastic club-room this is!" Issei cheered perversely, "What a creepy face." Koneko's cold voice cut Issei out of his musings.

"Ara, ara you're the new club members right, right?" She greeted both Issei and Naruto while walking up to the both of them. "Please to meet you." She bowed, "I'm the club's vice president, Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto offered his hand out to her, she giggled as she took it, a mirthful look came on her face as she looked at his hand.

"Ara, ara those girls were right, your hands are lovely." She giggled, Naruto quickly covered his hands, not wanting anymore attention to them.

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you too." Issei blushed to the girl while having thoughts on her rather gorgeous figure. "Sorry that took so long, I didn't get a chance to shower after spending the night at your place."

"I-it's alright." Issei answered, "We welcome you to the Occult Research Club." Rias began to explain as all but her took a seat on the two couches, "But the Occult Research Club is a mere facade. Nothing more than a hobby. " She explained before Issei asked a question.

"What do you mean?" He asked, that was a question on Naruto's mind as well, "I'll be frank. We're demons." Rias stated bluntly. "What?" The response of both Naruto and Issei.

"That's very frank." Issei said, "Very." Naruto agreed as well. "That black-winged man you two saw, the one that Naruto defeated? Was a fallen angel." She said, "Once angels serving God, they have been cast down to the underworld due to their wicked nature. They're trying to manipulate humans into destroying us demons."

"I see, so I defeated a former servant of God - not bad for my first week here." Naruto finished allowing Rias to continue, "Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the underworld, or Hell, as humans call it. There's also normal angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt demons. In other words, we have a three-way standoff. Do you follow me so far?" She asked the two, Issei looked a bit lost and Naruto was still on the fact that he had defeated a fallen-angel.

"This is getting a little too complicated for me." Issei laughed nervously, "From what I've heard its a triple-threat match between demons, angels, and fallen-angels." Naruto concluded.

"Correct, and fallen-angel made contact with you Issei, Yuma was her name?" Rias stated getting Issei to freeze up and have flashbacks of his former 'girlfriend'. "I don't know what you're talking about, but don't treat it like a occult phenomenon." Issei stood up abruptly, signaling that he was going to leave. Rias took the chance to slide a picture of Yuma to him.

"So she was real." Naruto whispered in shock, "T-that's Yuma-chan! But how did you get that picture of her?" Issei stated in shock, "This girl - no, this fallen angel. It's the same faction that assaulted you last you two last night." Rias stated.

"B-but Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember anything about her, only me and Naruto did!" Issei shouted, "She used her powers...once she killed you she erased memories and records of herself from others memories. Though -" She looked to Naruto, who had started patting Koneko's head, the girl seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

"I am unsure as to why your memories weren't erased." Rias wondered, Naruto looked Rias in the eyes before he answered. "I died that night too." He answered, shocking the occupants of the room.

"I came to the park after getting chased by an arrow and saw both Issei and Yuma there. After she transformed I tried to buy time for Issei to run. As soon as I did I nearly got decapitated by the arrow I was running from. It tore through my throat and I fell behind the fountain, unable to move or speak. The rest is a blur, but I do remember waking up in my bed the next morning. It's actually how I got Space Bound too." Naruto finished on a lighter note. Rias actually felt a pit in her stomach after hearing that.

"Which I guess explains why I still have my memories." Naruto said whilst rubbing Koneko's head, "But why would she have a mission to kill me?" Issei questioned, Naruto was also curious to know.

"She was sent to see if you had a dangerous object on you." Rias stated, dangerous object? What dangerous object? "Once she impaled you, that was confirmed." Issei remembered faintly of a her mentioning a Sacred Gear. "An unusual power that resides in certain humans. It is said most of the great men in history possessed it." Akeno added in on it's history. What type of power was this?

"Sometimes they have power formidable enough to threaten demons and fallen angels." Rias sat on her desk and raised a single finger upward. "Close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind." She instructed to Issei. He seemed somewhat embarrassed at being put on the spot so suddenly.

"T-that's a bit sudden..." Issei bumbled out, "Focus, Issei." She chided to him, "O-okay!" He closed his eyes and began to focus, or at least tried. He seemed more so focused on something more arousing...if his eyes staring directly at Rias's crotch was anything to go by.

"I can't do it!" Issei fell to his knees in defeat. "(Sigh) You really need to keep your mind out the gutter sometimes Issei." Naruto sighed, during this time Koneko had snaked closer to him, obviously wanting more of his divine head rubbing.

"It's alright we can take it slow from here." Rias stood from her desk now shifting her attention to Naruto. "There's something you should know," She began, gaining is attention, he looked to her with a questioning gaze.

"You defeated a fallen-angel, being human no less, that type of victory will give you some unwanted attention. Some very bad attention -" "Are you asking me to join you?" Naruto interrupted.

"Ara, ara, straight to the point." Akeno giggled, "A power like yours would be sought after, harnessed for others desires, what I'm offering you is security." Rias was held up by his unoccupied hand.

"If it means becoming a demon then no, I like being a human, and my kaa-san would kill me if I suddenly became a demon. Kaa-san is _very_ scary when she's angry." Naruto shivered. The past memories of his mother's rage whether at him or someone who threaten him was something he didn't want to experience again.

"I'd figured you say that, but I'm offering you something different, if you join our club, become our ally, then'll as long as you live you'll have the protection of The House of Gremory." She offered, drawing surprised looks from her peerage, protection? By a prestigious pillar of the underworld? Not a offer most would scoff at.

"Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked, he didn't understand the gasps for the others besides Issei, Rias nodded at his question, "Okay then, I accept." Naruto complied, Rias smiled at the new ally. Someone who's power would be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

After the meeting, Naruto walked back home under the cover of night, "I never thought I'd join a club filled with demons, not a bad week." He smiled, though he wondered why Rias was so adamant of giving him a mark, but then again it was proof of their alliance. She also said it would ward off attackers if flashed.

The sky changed suddenly into a dark menacing purple, and feathers fell, "This is the same as before - minus the feathers falling." Naruto looked around.

"You're the one who defeated Dohnaseek, strange you don't seem like much. I, Kalawarner, have been ordered to erase all traces. Very strange, you're still alive somehow, after a arrow pierced your throat." A tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown attire that consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

She exposed her wings and flew upwards into the air, "A fallen-angel!?" Naruto shouted, "I can't underestimate you!" She yelled and threw a yellow light-spear at Naruto. The spear was slowed down, and Naruto took the chance and dived away from the spear. The spear struck and pierced the ground, Naruto looked at the light weapon used against him and looked to the floating woman.

"I see, you can slow down things, but only in your limited range. No wonder Dohnaseek lost to you." She said, "What's up with you people? I just was minding my on business and you come along attacking me!" Naruto yelled angrily up to the woman, her eyes glared down at him and she outstretched her hands to her sides.

"Die." She stated coldly, she summoned two spears and threw them each, "Space Bound!" Naruto acting quickly in summoning his ghostly being, the being popped up near his shoulder, chiming as it did last night. Naruto dodged the spears but was sliced slightly in the leg by a third spear thrown as his time reduction ended. He tumbled to the side of the street, he couldn't actually hit Kalawarner due to her being out of his range.

'She's not coming down here to fight me, so option B it is' He thought as she made more spears, "Run away!" He scrambled away from the thrown spears, on the bright side as long as the spears are thrown he can slow them down and dodge. Problem is, is that she's throwing multiple spears at him. It was getting harder and harder to evade even when slowing them down. "Stay still!" She yelled as she gave pursuit, "Okay." Naruto answered as he suddenly stopped. Kalawarner was surprised at the sudden action, he turned on a dime and aimed at her.

'No!' She thought out, he fired a space bullet, the bullet extended towards its target, Kalawarner, she backed up and was nearly caught by the bullet. The space bullet disappeared at its two meter limit. 'That was close, he turned so quickly to lure me into his range.' She panted at nearly being hit, she saw her target running away again,

'I truly can't underestimate him.' She made sure her distance was outside his range, four meters. He turned the corner and another corner dodging incoming spears. He knew she wouldn't fall for that tactic again. He slowed down several spears flung at him, it was taking a toll on him.

"There's no escape!" She yelled, he gasped as he was nearly hit by another spear, no matter how many corners he turned or the streets he dashed through she always was nine feet away.

He was getting tired, spamming his ability to slow time was very tiring, it cost him for a spear rammed him through his thigh. He grunted and fell, Kalawarner flew overhead his fallen body, being cautious and staying nine feet away.

"It seems you're at your limit." She said while floating under the power lines, she formed two spears and was about throw the spears until she heard crackling, she tilted her head up saw the power lines nearing her. The poles where the lines were connected, they were tilting inward! They were falling!

'What!?' She shouted, avoiding the exposed electricity wiring, but felt a pain in her chest. "Guh!" She had been hit by his space bullet? She fell to the ground as she felt her skin twist and tear. She looked as she held the wound in her chest, she saw the bottoms of the poles had been severed.

"I shot the poles, made them fall down, I didn't know whether or not you'll come with in my range, but you did." Naruto stood up and brushed himself off, she coughed and cursed at being duped. But when? Was it when he fell?

"I guess I should report this to Rias, she'll know what to do." Naruto said, Kalawarner's eyes widened, Rias? Rias Gremory!? No...she looked up to him and saw the mark of the household of Gremory.

'No, if they get a hold of me, I'll be executed!' She thought desperately, "You! Wants your connection to that house?" She asked, Naruto turned to the woman with a confused look. House? What house? His house? Silly questions.

"The mark, the mark you bear!" She made her question more clear, "Ah, this mark, it's something Rias gave me to symbolize our alliance." Naruto told the woman, her eyes showed shock and disbelief...this man was a ally to the house of Gremory!? This definitely meant that she'll executed after being interrogated. She didn't want that fate, so she had to act fast.

"How does this thing work? I wish she would've explain this thing before I left." Naruto tapped his hand where the mark was placed. She was afraid - afraid of Raynare's wrath, but she was even more scared of the House of Gremory's wrath.

'Sorry Raynare.' She thought in pained tone, they weren't friends exactly but she held a small respect for the woman. "I surrender myself to you." She said in defeated tone.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped fiddling with the mark on his hand to listen to the downed woman, "I surrender myself to you, but please do not make contact with Rias Gremory, if you do that I'll serve under you." She bowed, "You'll serve under me? What like a maid?" He asked in a skeptical tone, his home wasn't dirty, okay maybe a little, but not enough to need a maid.

"I could provide recon, and supply information." She went on, Naruto's mind drifted off as he thought of what Rias told him earlier before he left, _the_ _key to being a great ally is mutual trust, and cooperation. Supplying information about enemy movements and plans can display trust between to allies._

'Trust huh? I guess this is the first step to becoming a great ally... I guess if I'm gonna to be something I might as well not half-ass it.' Who would've thought he would've already gained a spy! He barley had to do anything too! Well...survive the encounter first of course.

"Alright I guess, you'll be my spy, don't betray my trust - eh Kalawarner was it?" He asked, a bit forgetful of the woman's name, she nodded. "Okay then, you want me to help heal that wound? Seems bad." Naruto asked the woman, she declined his offering, and stood up. She was good bit taller than him.

"No, I'll just go back to the base like this so I'll have proof that I engaged you. I'll report to you tomorrow when I find out more information on Raynare's plans." She bowed and flew away from the blonde.

"Yare yare daze, to think I'll gain a spy..." He sighed and walked home to rest, though he wondered if Kalawarner's plea was guanine or not. He should tell soon enough though.

* * *

After classes the next day Naruto made his way to the building of the Occult Research Club, ever since last night he was thinking of ways to increase his range on Space Bound, he was reading a book on distortions in space. It actually interested him surprisingly enough. He never was the one to get into this type of stuff but he found the book he was reading to grip his attention. Naruto entered the club room and was greeted by Akeno, "Ara, ara will you be joining us Naruto-san?" She asked with a smile, "Joining you?" He asked, joining them on what? Akeno smiled and answered his question.

"We're going to hunt a stray devil here in town," She answered as the rest of Rias's peerage joined them in the club room, "Sure, doesn't sound like much." He shrugged, and walked to the red circle that formed in the club room. Kiba began to explain what a 'stray' was.

"Sometimes, demons betray or kill their masters, so they can live doing whatever they please. That is what we call a stray devil." Kiba explained as the red light from the circle dimmed revealing a new location. Some location covered by trees in the dead of night.

"We're headed to a deserted house. A stray devil is said to lure people into it to and eat them." Rias said, surprising both Naruto and Issei, "Eat them?" Issei shouted, Rias nodded.

"Tonight's mission is to bring it down." Akeno stated as the group walked into empty home, "You shall see the utter monstrosity stemming from abuse of demonic power and being without a master for so long." Kiba uttered while looking around in the large room, Koneko, Akeno took to doing the same thing as well, meanwhile Rias, Issei, and Naruto were towards the back of the group.

Rias brought both out of their musings, "Issei, Naruto, do either of you play chess?" Rias questioned as they kept walking through the house, "Chess? You mean the board game?" Issei asked.

"Chess? Never got into it." Naruto said, the game never really interested him, but what did that have to do with tracking down a stray? "I, the master, am the king. There's the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and the pawns. Devils from the aristocracy assign the traits of these pieces to their subordinates." She explained to the two, both seemed a little lost.

"Evil pieces?" Naruto questioned as the group came to a stop in a large room, "We call them _evil pieces."_ She told the two, "Why would you need to do that?" Issei asked, what were the purpose of these pieces.

"Anyway, for tonight, observe closely how devils fight." She told the brown haired teen who in term answered with a stuttered yes, "Ah, so I'm here to observe as well." Naruto asked, he was answered with Rias's nod.

"For any encounters with demons in the future you may have, this will help." She stated, Naruto understood and watched, made sense an all. "She's here." Koneko said putting the others on alert.

"I smell something bad." A twisted inhuman voice said from the shadows of the room, "At the same time, I smell something delicious! Will it be sweet I wonder?" A half naked woman appeared around the pillar, "Or will it be bitter?"

"Oppai!" Issei yelled perversely, "Stray type: Visor. Nefarious beings that run away from their masters to fulfill their own desires. They deserve death for their actions." Rias stated while locking eyes with the demonic woman.

"In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll kick your ass!" Rias proclaimed, "Yare yare daze, did you get that from me?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed, Rias offered a innocent shrug to the blonde teen.

"That smell...it is the smell of a human! Yes that unforgettable delectable smell of a human! It's you, the blonde!" She yelled in a organismic like high, "Ukk! That's nasty." Naruto said in disgust.

"Such insolence, but after I kill these devils, I'll be sure to enjoy and _savor_ you last." She wiped her lips, thinking of what his flesh might taste like, "And you girl, I'll cover you in blood as red as your hair!" She yelled and fondled her bare chest in front of the group. Drawing some disgusted looks from Koneko, and Naruto.

"A empty threat is expected from a small fry like you." Rias jeered, "Not exactly what I was expecting a stray devil to look like." Naruto said with a bit of disappoint in his voice, "Were you expecting some giant monstrosity?" Akeno giggled at his unawareness.

"By the way Kiba was describing it, yeah, I kinda of was." Naruto kinda of hoped to see that, Kiba smiled as the stray lifted up to reveal her ugly lower half.

"I take it back." Naruto recoiled his words from earlier, "Damn, she had such nice boobs too - a magic circle?" Issei noticed a red circle around her nipples form.

"Not surprised that you would see that Issei." Naruto teased, he noticed the circles spin rapidly and several lights shoot from her nips. "Bleh!" He yelled at the action he found gross. The projectiles were dodged by the group, albeit Issei who was pushed out the way by Rias.

"Space Bound!" Naruto yelled, at this point Rias saw the unseen power he wielded, the projectiles were slowed, and Naruto sidestepped them. Once time flowed normally again they struck an object, the object, the walls, the curtains, and floor were melted.

Naruto looked even more grossed out at the attack, "Acid from boobs?" He uttered, 'He slowed the attack, for a brief moment, and dodged them, it looks similar to _his_ power.' Rias thought of her other peerage member.

"No joke, she is monster!" Issei shouted while looking at the melted hole, "It took that for you to realize it?" Naruto asked in a very surprised fashion, "Oi, her oppai looked normal!" Issei yelled to Naruto, who across the room. Naruto grew a tick mark and pointed to Issei.

"Her 'oppai' nearly fried you! Besides her bottom half looks like something out of Cthulhu mythos!" Naruto yelled back with his tick mark pulsing, "Don't let your guard down." Rias said, bringing both them out of their argument.

"Yuuto!" She ordered, the blonde swordsman disappeared, "He disappeared!" Issei said, "No, he's just too fast for you to see him." Rias shook her head, "Yuuto represents a knight, so his trait is speed, this applies to his sword too." As she explained Kiba sliced the arms of the stray's lower half off.

It yelled at the loss of it's arms and in a rage it charged Koneko, "Watch out Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted for the worry of the small girl. The stray devil shifted and transformed into something more grotesque, it's lower half opened up and bared a large set of teeth, the mouth chomped and encased the small girl whole.

Issei and Naruto gasped, "Don't worry." Rias settled their worries, just then the lower mouth began to twitch violently, and was opened forcefully, Koneko was seen holding the mouth with out any visible effort.

"Koneko is my rook, her traits are simple: tremendous strength and defensive ability. Such a attack won't even scratch her." Rias smiled as Koneko shattered the row of teeth with no trouble. The stray was flung back at the strength of the girl and struck a pillar.

Koneko brushed her torn clothes off, "Such strength - she reminds me of baa-chan." Naruto uttered, "Akeno." Rias called the eager girl, "Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno giggled as she walked to fallen stray. Naruto noticed the hand that Kiba had cut off was twitching, he took aim and fired as the hand jumped into the air to kill the two unsuspecting victims(Rias & Issei). The hand was struck and twisted beyond it's limit, and ripped apart spraying blood across the walls.

"Thankfully it was still in my range." He sighed, "Nice save, Naruto-san." Issei thanked him, "T-thanks." She stuttered at the sudden actions of Naruto, Naruto turned to Akeno after hearing her sadistic giggles.

"A bad girl who tries to harm our president, needs to be punished!" Her voice was more sadistic than her giggles led on.

Her hands sparked with electricity, "She's the queen, the almighty vice commander combining the powers of all other pieces." Rias explained her queen as said queen shocked the down stray without mercy. The smile on her face never left, during the process.

"She specializes in attacks that use demonic energy, and on top of that, she is..." "Sadistic?" Naruto asked, Rias answered with a nod to the question, "Ara ara, so much energy, I wonder how much you can take?" She laughed.

"She looks like she's enjoying her self." Naruto muttered, "A little too much." Issei added on, Rias soon ordered her queen to cease with shocking the stray, Akeno gave a slight sigh of disappointment.

"We're already done? That's a little disappointing." She turned to her king with a blush and a smile, topped off with a hand on her cheek. Rias walked past Akeno and stood over the crisp stray, "Any last words?" She asked.

The stray looked up shakily and answered, "K-kill me..." It answered, utterly defeated, and outmatched, Rias smirked, "Then you shall vanish," She summoned a red magical circle before her, "Checkmate." Rias uttered and destroyed the stray completely and without a trace in a red and black light.

"We're done." Rias said with a kind smile, Issei stood there taking in all the new experience, Naruto on the other hand was writing down something.

"What are you writing down Naruto-san?' Kiba asked, "Notes, I don't wanna forget something important from this." He answered, he finished and tucked away the notepad, the group left the now empty home. Splitting ways with the group to study more about Space Bound's abilities.

* * *

The next night...

Issei sighed as he rode his bike down the street, life was so unfair sometimes, he found out that he was a mere foot soldier for Rias, and he still isn't able to teleport neither! Issei was called away for contract with a man, he didn't want to fail Rias again. He rode his bike down the moon lit street towards the home.

"Naruto?" Issei stopped cycling when he saw Naruto standing on the sidewalk in the night, "Oh, hey Issei." Naruto greeted, "You're not here to steal my contract are you?" Issei questioned in a suspicious tone.

"I'm not a devil - baka." Naruto answered back flatly, "So what are you doing here then?" Issei asked the blonde, "Just waiting on someone, you're here to do a contract right? You need to hop to it." Naruto practically shooed away the boy. Issei was suspicious of Naruto being here, but he had no real reason to suspect malicious intent. Issei just left the thought alone and went to the house of the summoner. 'I wonder why Kalawarner asked to meet here.' Naruto wondered.

"That's strange...he left his door unlocked, that could be very dangerous." Issei muttered as he creaked open the door, Naruto's danger senses went off, a unlocked door?

"Issei, I think It'll be safer if we go in together." Naruto grabbed the blazer Issei wore to stop his progress into the house, Issei froze with the single step he took into the house before Naruto grabbed.

"It looks like we're not alone." Naruto whispered pointing to a lit room down the dark hallway, he summoned Space Bound and readied his space bullets as he slowly walked down the halls. They finally reached the lit room and Issei decided to proceed first. "Yah, I think I spilled something." Issei wiped the substance from the bottom of his shoe.

"I don't think that was you Issei," Naruto examined the red pool of liquid, "It's blood." Naruto looked to the trail of blood that led to the mangled corpse in disgust.

"Punishment of the wicked. I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here." A white haired man reared his ugly smile from the couch he sat at, he stood up with a evil grin. This guy was trouble.

"Well, well, if it isn't a demon, and human too. My name is Freed Zelzan, a young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization." He skipped merrily in front of the two, this guy was bad. Naruto deciding not to hear anymore from the man fired his space bullet. The priest dodged the bullet and pulled out his own gun, and fired a shot back. Naruto was struck in his side and fell to a knee, gripping the hole from the bullet.

"Naruto-san!" Issei yelled in worry to the fallen teen, he looked back to the priest in anger of his actions.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the pain, "H-how did he dodge it? He was in my range." Naruto coughed, "Aim-dodging, a-i-m do-dg-ing," The priest skipped, "I simply moved away from the line of fire just before you shot. You two are going to end up like that man over there." He sung as he brought up a sword made of light.

"Weapons to kill shitty people, and especially shitty devils! Now shall I rip your heart out, or score a headshot!?" He laughed crazily, Naruto fired another space bullet at the man but was countered by the light-sword. The space bullet dispersed, it hadn't twisted the sword, the priest fired another shot at Naruto but was thrown off by Issei charging him.

"Oh what is this? Love amongst humans and devils? Such a disgusting union!" He laughed and slashed Issei's back when the teen tried to charge him again. "Is that look for show? That demonic gauntlet there?" Freed pointed to Issei's sacred gear, Issei struggled to lift himself up after being cut.

"Yaahh~!" A frightened feminine scream alerted the three in the room to it's presence. Freed was momentarily distracted long enough to be hit through the cheek with Naruto's space bullet. The bullet twisted and tore skin and teeth and exited on the other side of Freed's face. Freed fell through the dinner table and on to the floor.

"Guuuuuuuaaaaahhh! Y-you sheeettty hueemoon! You shot me! You shot meh in the fasshhhe!" He yelled in a heap, his light-sword and gun sprawled on the ground next to him as he clenched his face.

"Ashhaa-chhaan, heal meeeeee! Heal me quick so I can kill these two!" Freed yelled, somewhat difficult to understand him due to the wound he suffered.

"Asia-chan don't do it!" Issei yelled to the frightened girl, Naruto held his fingers at the priestess and priest, he had no idea what was going on.

"Yare yare daze, not how I wanted to spend my night." Naruto sighed in the current situation.

* * *

 **A/N: That's chapter two done, what's gonna go down in chapter three? Also, 116 favs, 167 follows with 27 reviews? All for one chapter? Thank-you, that's most I've ever gotten for a single chapter I think. Also worry not, for the mark on his hand does not mean he is a devil now, or some trickery that means he'll become one. He is still human.**

 **Naruto's stand has limits, limits he's going to have to overcome in the future to survive. How will he overcome these limits? Not even Speedwagon knows!**

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving to anyone out there who celebrates it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor High-School DxD

* * *

 **~ 3 ~**

* * *

 **~ Distortions ~**

* * *

"Asia-chan, what are you doing here!?" Issei shouted, Asia didn't answer she was far too shocked to do so. "Asia... I didn't want you to find out like this." Issei's voice softened.

"Hessshhh a devil you dunder-dunsssh! Get thash throuuugh youuur thick head!" Freed yelled in his heap, he hadn't attempted to stand yet, due to the immense pain in his face. Naruto was switching back and forth between Freed and Asia, he aimed at Asia due to fact that he didn't know whether or not she was friend or foe.

"Y-you're a devil?" She uttered in pure shock, her eyes watered and her hands covered her gaped mouth. Issei didn't verbally answer, he answered by dropping his head sorrowfully and avoided her gaze.

"You know her Issei?" Naruto asked the fallen boy, he received a slow nod as a answer, "I thought devils don't associate with church people."Naruto said, keeping is sight on Freed. Freed growing more impatient at Asia not healing him and decided to take the matter into his own hands.

"Assshia! Hurry and heal me quick! These shits betrayed you and now they're going to kill me!" He slurred to the blonde priestess, she looked unsure of nearing Freed. She wanted to help him, it was in her nature to help people. But...

"Asia! Don't listen to him! He's bad news!" Issei yelled desperately to her, he couldn't let that manic get healed, not while he and Naruto were still injured. Naruto aimed back Asia in a attempt to discourage her from going to Freed. He would've shot Freed again, but the lucky bastard fell a mere four inches out of his range. Freed's sword fell two feet away from him, but his gun was somewhere around seven inches away from him, within his range.

Naruto had to be careful of the violent man, "I-I don't know what to do." Asia said in her confused panic, should she heal her ally? Or her friend? She serves God, and should help the priest...but Issei was her friend, and the first person in a long time to show genuine kindness to her. She truly didn't know!

Naruto's vision blurred slightly, the wound he suffered drew quite the bit of blood. He nearly dropped his aim on the priest while switching back to him from Asia. His vision became normal again once he heard Freed speak.

"The wicked shall be punisssshed..." Freed slurred in a low voice, Asia seemed to block out his ramblings while she focused on Issei. Her heart told her to heal Issei first, her mind told her no. She stepped closer to Issei's direction, "Evil ssshhhall be purnsshed!" He slurred louder, putting Naruto on edge, Naruto focused as much as he could, but his vision darkened momentarily. Asia felt her heart leading her towards Issei, her mind now screamed 'No!' But she pressed on against it's protests.

"And I ssshhhall return the to the deptsshhs of Hell, to never return!" Freed pushed his upper body up quickly in Naruto's blackened state, he grabbed the gun and aimed at the blonde teen. Naruto's sight returned, and his body acted on it's own - he aimed back at Freed and fired without hesitation.

There was gunshot, a scream, and three bodies. Freed fell back onto the ground, the back of his head was splattered over the broken table from the space bullet. Naruto fell back onto the wooden floor, he took a shot to the head as well, but the bullet never exited...blood from the wound ran down from his knit cap and over his stunned eyes. The third body...Asia's body...she fell to ground, on her stomach, her wounds were two bullets ripping through her delicate body.

"A-asia..." Issei stuttered out in disbelief, the girl looked to him before her eyes paled, and smiled to him. "ASIA!" Issei yelled as his sacred gear transformed from the rage, confusion, and pain in his heart.

Freed was dead, Asia was dead, and Naruto...

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" A red-headed woman yelled to the blonde boy in bed. Everyday it seems Kushina had to go through this. She sighed, "You're such a sleepy head." She chided the fifth-teen year old boy. He groaned and rolled over in the covers, not wanting to leave his bed. Kushina gritted her teeth and her long red hair split into nine tails. As if Naruto sensed the danger he jolted up sweating, and offered a scared apologetic smile.

"Ahaha no need for that Kaa-san hehehe," He chuckled nervously, Kushina's temper settled, and her hair returned to it's normal state. She 'hmphed' and walked out of his room leaving him to sigh in relief.

He stood up and stretched, "Its so early." He yawned.

He stepped downstairs after getting dressed and saw his mother and baa-chan at the table eating breakfast. "Baa-chan?" He questioned her appearance at their home, not that he minded her presence here.

"Good morning gaki, you sleep well," She snickered, she heard his attempt to avoid his mother's wrath minutes ago, Naruto grew a tick mark at the remark.

"I slept bout as well as you gamble." Naruto said back, nearly causing Kushina spit out her morning tea in laughter, "Bye Kaa-chan, baa-chan," Naruto said as he kissed both on their heads.

"Yeah, yeah." Tsunade waved off, "Have a great day at school." Kushina said to her son, once he left a peaceful silence rained at the table.

"As well as you gamble huh?" Kushina muttered snidely from her tea cup.

"Tch! I see where he gets his snide comments from!" Tsunade crossed her arms and looked away from the woman in annoyance, Kushina chuckled at the jab.

Meanwhile with Naruto he walked very casually to his school but hit something after coming around a corner. He fell to his rear and looked up to see a taller slim woman looking back at him.

"You really need to watch where you're going kid." She said while flipping a toothpick in her mouth. She looked very strange, she had short dark sliver hair, with ice blue eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with a v-neck white shirt underneath, with black pants and black boots. First glance she looked like a young delinquent, he stood back and brushed himself off.

"You should watch were you're standing." Naruto remarked back, she glared at him, "Besides what are you doing standing here?" He asked the girl, she merely ignored him or at least tried to before her stomach growled. A very awkward silence came and ended when her stomach growled again.

"Somebodies hungry..." Naruto teased the girl who seemed to be still trying to ignore him, "I know a neat ramen shop were they serve the best ramen here in Tokyo. If you wanna..." Naruto let the offer linger, she didn't respond. He sighed in defeat and walked off, as he passed the girl she gripped his arm.

"W-where's this shop at?" She asked with a barely visible blush across her face. He grinned merrily at her and the two made it to the shop where they chowed down eagerly. Well he ate at a somewhat moderate pace while she gobbled it down like it was her last meal.

"So you live here?" She asked getting a nod from him, she slurped down the noodles, "With your parents?" She asked, he gained a far off look for a moment then it returned to his more neutral look.

"Yeah, you must not be from around here? I never met someone who had silver hair." He looked at her very weird hair, changing the subject.

"No, I actually came here with my dad." She answered while putting down the bowl.

"Foreigner? It doesn't matter, my name is Naruto." He greeted.

"I'm Vali." She gave her name to a boy she had just met.

* * *

A year later, Naruto was walking down a road to the arcade, he ran into his friend, his very close friend...

"Naruto," She greeted him, "Vali." He called to her, she now wore a v-neck dark green shirt underneath her jacket with burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down. She had black leather chaps with black shoes, really homing in that delinquent look. He was in a similar boat, wearing a orange shirt with black pants and shoes, with a knit cap.

Strangely enough they weren't delinquents, not really in the slightest...

The two meeting under somewhat strange circumstances in the past, since then they regularly have hung out. Both opening up more and more to one another. Well bout as 'open' as Vali would get with him. She never spoke on her past, and seem to get angry when her father was mentioned.

"When are you leaving?" She asked suddenly, ever since he told her of his leaving she dreaded the day. She did well to hide her feelings on it from him.

"In a week, ever since we beat those guys up, she thinks I'm a delinquent now, and I need a better influence." He answered, Vali had merely 'tched'.

"She thinks I'm a bad influence?" She questioned, Naruto smiled snidely to the young woman, "Well you did teach me how to fight." He remarked.

"Hnn, I just did that so I wouldn't have to constantly protect you. You do get into a lot of fights." She retorted, he did get into quite the bit of scuffles. Most of which he would lose due to the other side outnumbering him. That didn't stop him from backing down though. Vali stopped walking and looked up into the sky, it was sun set.

"Naruto, promise me something..." She said, he stopped and turned to face her, the wind blew her hair and she looked him in the eyes. He blushed at how cute she looked right now.

"Promise me..." Her voice faded and everything turned black.

* * *

"Nggh..." Naruto pulled himself up from the wooden floor, he grasp the bullet hole in his head. If he hadn't slowed, and distorted the bullet it would've entered his brain. Instead it just cracked his skull. His vision was blurred but after a couple of seconds he could see. His hearing returned around the time his vision did and he saw and heard Issei.

"I-issei?" Naruto saw the boy holding Asia in his arms, with tears streaming down. His mind was scrambled at the events of before. Asia...? She was the priestess, the one who was caught in the crossfire. She had been shot by both him, and Freed, Naruto felt a deep pit. He had killed the poor girl, his body had choose to fight, and he didn't stop it. He never was going to shoot her, he just wanted to ward her off from healing Freed.

His vision was red, the blood kept running over his eyes, "Issei..." He called out, as he was trying to get his attention a red circle illuminated the room. "Ara ara what happened here?" A tone Naruto recognized was heard.

"A bloodbath." Kiba said while looking over the destruction, he saw Issei, who had stopped wailing over the priestess once they arrived. "Issei? What happened here, who is that?" Kiba asked, Issei shakily looked back to Kiba and answered.

"S-she died - I couldn't protect her! Naruto - Naruto!" Issei came to a realization while holding Asia, "Naruto he -" Issei looked around for Naruto and saw that Koneko was over the injured boy.

"He's hurt." Koneko said monotonously, she propped him up with her strength, she saw the near fatal wound on his head. He was bleeding quite a bit, so much it stained her uniform. Issei looked in slight relief that Naruto was still alive.

"It's my fault, I should've been more careful and now one of my allies is critically injured and my precious servant is hurt." Rias sighed, she walked over to Issei still holding the deceased priestess.

"Buchou...is there anyway you can save her, please?" Issei muttered to his king, was there anything she could do? There was one thing. She kneeled down next to him, so she could get a better view of Asia.

"Fallen Angels are here." Koneko pointed to a purple summoning circle in the ceiling of the room, Naruto recognized the portal. He lifted himself despite protest from Koneko.

"What are you doing, you're in no shape to stand right now." Rias protested as Naruto made his way in front of the group. He didn't say anything to them, but gave a look to Rias. A look to her that signaled that he knew what he was doing. Or at least she had hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Akeno prepare to jump, we're taking Issei and the girl," She ordered, her tone left no room for argument, Issei didn't care he didn't want to leave Naruto alone.

"Buchou! We can't -" Rias hushed Issei and looked to Naruto one last time before the group left. After they left Naruto sat down in a empty chair and waited, he didn't wait long as a figure emerged from the portal. His ever so trusted spy - Kalawarner.

"Naruto-san? W-what happened?" She asked him, she quickly made her way to him to help him up. He grunted at the sudden pain of being stood up so quickly. She winced and apologized.

"Naruto-san, what happened here? Why are you hurt and...?" She stopped when she saw Freed's body, "F-freed? Is he...dead?" She was shocked, the priest they were planning with was killed.

"Kalawarner why when I showed up here, I met that teme over there?" Naruto questioned suspiciously, this situation screams set up, he eyed her down while she sweated profusely. She hadn't answered yet, too scared right now, she hasn't been this scared in since the other night.

"N-no not at all, I merely informed you of the location where our target Asia would be." She defended herself. He still looked unconvinced at her story. His eyes told her to explain more.

"And you left out the dangerous priest because?" He narrowed his eyes, she gulped and did her best to stay calm, "I was in a hurry to get the info to you due to Raynare being suspicious of me." Kalawarner answered. A solid thirty seconds of silence covered the room. Naruto stared directly at her during those thirty seconds.

"Seems legit." His tone and demeanor changed, she sighed in relief. "Any plans you want to inform me on while I'm here, full details too." Naruto said to the woman, after a nice full explanation from Kalawarner on what she found out during her time under Raynare. He felt a twinge of pain in his head during her report, ugh...he was getting dizzy.

"Konoha..." He uttered a bit monotonously, Konoha? Where did that come from? He hasn't heard that word since kaa-san told him that story as a child.

"Naruto-san? Naruto-san?" Kalawarner snapped him out of his trance, "You spaced out a bit, we need to get you healed or you might die." She held him up, standing side by side she was taller than him by several inches.

"Yeah I just feel..." His voice drifted off and he blacked out, he wouldn't have memory of what happened during that time.

* * *

He awoke in a dark room, was this his room? Yeah, it most likely is. He sat up from the mattress and grasped his chest and felt that it was bare, he looked down and saw bandages covering his stomach. He quickly rubbed his head to see if his knit cap was still there, he sighed in blissful relief. It was still on, though he felt some bandages on his head. He staggered up to his feet and walked to his closed bedroom door, he didn't know what time it was.

He opened the door and ran into something soft, very soft. "Kalawarner." He muffled from her chest, he would've moved but his head was swimming right now and was still standing only due to leaning on her. Kalawarner helped him back to the bed, against his weak protests.

"You haven't recovered yet," She laid him down on his bed, he groaned at the slight pain in his body. "Kalawarner..." He whispered.

"You're reckless you know that? You got yourself shot twice, once in the head and you're trying to stand up like nothing happened." Kalawarner was in a tight spot, she was sent ahead by Raynare to see what Freed was up too with Asia. But she arrived to see someone she pledged to serve nearly dead. Now Raynare's suspicions on her are now practically confirmed due to her fleeing.

Kalawarner looked around the darkened room, at his desk she saw paper scattered near the computer. She walked over to the desk to look at the papers, she saw a bunch of books on space and time. Never would've pegged him for that type of stuff, lots of bookmarked pages, and highlighted notes.

"Ugh...I'm gonna have headache for awhile." His tone returning back to normal, he looked over to Kalawarner who was reading his notes. She seemed so focused on it that she hadn't heard him. An idea came to mind...he quietly got up from his bed and tip-toed behind her.

"What is some of this stuff?" She muttered while flipping through a journal, she saw crudely draw pictures of something he called Space Bound, by the creature she saw another crudely drawn picture, but this was of an arrow-head. The page was filled with space and time facts and studies, and she even saw a picture of space distorting.

"Boo," She nearly hopped out of her skin at the whispered voice, she dropped the book and took flight in the room. This caused her to bump her head and fall back down on her butt. She grasped her head, shaking at the pain of hitting the ceiling and looked angrily at him.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled, his answer was to laugh, a very hard laugh. "Hmph, it's not funny, whats with those books anyway you trying to become a scientist or something?" She stood up from the floor and watched as he displayed his journal to her.

"I haven't told you yet about this ghost I have, right?" He asked, ghost? What ghost? "I'll take that as a no, you see this right here?" He pointed to the drawn pic of an orange and blue being.

"This is Space Bound, apparently after it emerged I gained powers beyond that of a normal human," He held the journal in-front of her with one hand and the other he pointed to another drawn pic of his fingers distorting space. "It allows me to distort the space around my fingers and shoot them, whatever I hit will bend and twist and eventually tear or break. The reason I was studying this stuff is because I might find out ways to strengthen Space Bound. Like increasing my range or something."

Kalawarner took in this information, apparently he has a ghostly being capable distorting space, wait a second -"Okay I get the space part, but what does those books on time have to do with it?" Naruto flipped to another page to show her.

"It also allows me to slow down time. For a mere second I can slow down time within two meters." Kalawarner blinked, slows...down...time? He can slow down time!? No wonder she was having a hard time hitting him!

"I think I figured out a way to increase it - I think." He hesitated, upon reading the books he felt he found a way to increase Space Bound's power. He was unsure though, only one way to see. Kalawarner blinked, what was this way?

* * *

"You want me to throw my light-spears at you?" She questioned, they stood outside in the park near his apartment. He nodded and turned his back to her, he decided to go bare chested and not wear a shirt during this training. He wore his 'training' attire which consisted of blue pants and back sneakers, after informing Rias about the plot for Asia the two had taken to training to strengthen Space Bound. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

She summoned a spear and flung it crossed the distance between her and him rather quickly. The spear made it with-in his range, it slowed...then it continued as it normally did. Naruto ducked the spear that would've impaled him. Kalawarner was breathing heavily, for a second there she had thought he was goner. She already was on the run from Raynare and Mittelt essentially, she couldn't exactly go to the devils either.

"Kuso! I was so close, I could feel it! Let's try again Kalawarner!" He yelled eagerly and turned his back to her and repeated his action from earlier. "Does this training consist of me nearly maiming you with spears?" Kalawarner asked.

"You're half right." He answered back, she sweat-dropped and called back her yellow light-spear and flung it again. It entered his range and slowed down for second and then continued normally at him. He ducked the spear that struck a tree.

"How are you knowing when to dodge?" She asked while calling back her spear, "Timing." He answered, she threw her spear again at his back, and the process was repeated again and again for several hours. Naruto was sweating profusely, it happened the same with no result, a second passed and the spear would go back to it's normal speed.

"You wanna call it a day?" She asked, he shook his head in defiance, "No! There's got to be something I'm doing wrong, I just don't know it yet." He panted, at least something good came out of this training. His stamina at slowing time has increased, but that wasn't good enough, he wanted to hold it longer than a second. Naruto sat down in a cross-legged position to think over his dilemma. He had to truly believe that time slows within his range, Space Bound automatically triggers this but it was up to him to hold this phenomenon for as long as he could.

'I have to truly believe that I can hold it for more than a second, Space Bound triggers it, I'll hold it.' He stood up and gave a look of ready to Kalawarner. She aimed her spear at his back and threw it, maybe a little hard for the spear crossed the distance between them too quickly. 'Shit! I put too much power into that throw!' She watched as the spear entered the range of his time reduction. It got within two feet of him before it slowed.

 _One second has passed..._

'No, it's going to go back to it's normal speed, it'll impale him at that distance!' She internally yelled as the spear slowly reached him, she was certain that her fate was set.

 _Two seconds have passed..._

'What!?' She gasped, "Two seconds passed...and the spear hasn't yet resumed its normal speed. He has held it for two seconds...!" The time flowed normally again, Naruto had already side stepped the spear to avoid being hit. Kalawarner was still in shock at the boy slowing time for two seconds, he on the other hand was cheering at the victory.

"Isn't this sweet." A cold amused voice cut into the two in the park, Kalawarner knew that voice, "Look at you the two of you training to become stronger." Raynare said with a malicious smile.

"Look at ole' Kala-chan making friends, your hunch was right Ray-chan," Another voice shocked Kalawarner, a very child-like voice, it was Mittelt! The loli-girl flashed her own malicious smile to the two.

"So this is Raynare, and Mittelt huh?" Naruto looked at the two fallen-angels on opposite ends of the park. Both floated in the air without much care.

"I would've thought that you two would've left by now, considering that your plans at getting Asia's sacred gear failed." Naruto told the two fallen-angels, expecting rage, confusion, fear, but what he got was a laugh from Raynare. A very malicious laugh, her cold eyes locked on to his blue ones and with a deadly smile she spoke.

"Merely delayed, I've found a new way of gaining that brat's sacred gear, while becoming stronger than I am, to think a new way would be opened up to me. A gift from fate, it would seem." Raynare floated down to the dirt.

"And that gift is?" Naruto asked with a bad feeling in his gut, Kalawarner sweated, she knew what Raynare was going on about. "You." Raynare coldly answered. Mittelt formed her light-spear and charged Kalawarner. The shaken woman quickly defended herself from the attack.

"Kala-chan has a boyfriend now~ Hope he doesn't mind saggy boobs~" Mittelt taunted, Kalawarner gritted her teeth as she fought back the jabs from the loli's spear. Despite the girl's small physique and child-like attitude, she was not to be underestimated. The girl has killed before, many times to be exact.

Naruto stood with a hand on his hip and the other dangled down to his side, Raynare smirked and held out her hand, "Don't blink." She stated as spears of light shot from the ground, Naruto slowed time and jumped to avoid being hit.

'I have to be careful, I used time reduction so many times today I might pass out from using it again.' He skidded along the dirt, Raynare laughed at his feeble attempts of escaping her.

"Do you really think you'll be able to escape me?" She chuckled. Naruto ran passed the swing set, the sand box, and the monkey-bars, all of which were destroyed by Raynare's spears. Naruto jumped over a titter-totter and fired a space bullet at Raynare, it dissipated, not even reaching halfway to her. 'Damn...she's out of range.' He ducked a spear that manifested out of a tree he was by.

'This is bad!' Naruto thought out, Kalawarner was having similar thoughts, Mittelt was wearing her down. Training with Naruto over the course of several hours was rather tiring.

"Is the old Kala-tan~ getting tired? The old bones don't do it like they use to?" Mittelt mocked, quickening her jabs at the older woman's defenses. Kalawarner pushed the smaller girl back and swiped at her head, the loli ducked and jumped back into the air. Kalawarner flew up and both clashed spears over the park, Mittelt smirked twisted her spear downwards to throw the older woman off.

Kalawarner twisted to where she was looking at Mittlet's skirt upside down, she flew back, nearly getting sliced in half by the loli. Her clothes weren't as lucky, the fabric was cut cleanly down the middle, underwear and all. Her spear was shattered to pieces and fell to the dirt, and disappeared. Her curvy, extremely attractive body was exposed to the world. She flew down and landed on the ground, Mittelt followed, landing a few feet from Kalawarner.

"Hahaha! I see why he took you as his servant! Such a slutty body, I bet you service him don't you saggy-tits!?" Mittelt mocked smugly, Kalawarner didn't bother to cover herself, she needed both arms to fight this girl. Mittlet charged while twirling her spear, Kalawarner held her hands horizontally before her body.

"What's the matter giving up? Have you realize that your time has come!? If that's the case then I'll finish you here and now saggy-tits!" Mittelt charged. She never noticed the smirk on Kalawarner's face, Kalawarner moved her hands into an 'O' shape, then shouted a command. Mittelt felt her body pierced and blood was spatted up from her mouth.

"Wh-what is this!?" She gagged as the blood from her body painted the dirt underneath her, she looked down at the red stained dirt, holes? There were holes in the ground...tiny holes, smaller then a penny.

"What did y-you do t-to me?" She questioned in pain, Kalawarner walked up on the loli, merely inches away from her fallen body and held a open hand over her.

"When you shattered my spear, I manipulated the shattered fragments to go into the dirt. And then I waited for you to charge me." Kalawarner explained, what was this whore going on about? She saw her spear shatter! She saw it disappear, it vanished before her eyes!

"You still don't get it huh? My fragments never disappeared, I just made them go into the dirt, and then I called them back to the surface once you ran over them." Kalawarner stated then flexed her open hand. Mittelt felt her insides tearing, so much pain. It hurt so much!

"Experience almost always wins out," Kalawarner stated coldly. Mittelt screamed in agony as the light fragments tore their way out of her small body, blood splattered over her clothes and dirt. The fragments formed back into a spear in Kalawarner's hand and vanished, she released a deep exhale and fell over exhausted.

"It's up to you Naruto..." She muttered as her dreary eyes watched Naruto's battle. Raynare pierced his shoulder with a spear from the tree he ducked near while he was slumped down at the base of the tree he groaned and looked to the smirking fallen-angel.

"Mittelt has fallen huh? But it seems Kalawarner can't fight anymore, so that leaves you, Na-ru-to." She pointed her gloved finger at Naruto and with a evil smirk she watched as several light spears impaled him. His grunts of pain were music to her ears, his legs, shoulders, and sides were pierced through. He tried to move his hands but it suffered the same felt as his legs.

"Geggh!" He grunted at the risen spear, he was completely pinned, "A fitting position for you, I don't know how you survived that night I killed that brat but you surely won't survive after the ritual." She snapped her fingers and large number of men in dark robes with masks that covered their faces expect for their eyes, surrounded him.

"Take him in, and prepare the ritual at the church, I want his scared gear by tonight, then I can go after those devil brats." Raynare ordered, Naruto chuckled lowly, as the men neared him his chuckle rose and rose eventually turning into full blown laughter.

"Has the pathetic human gone mad?" Raynare asked in fake worry, his laugh died down and his dazzling blues stared deeply into hers, "Let me tell you something Raynare, this is how this fight is gonna end, these men are going to hit the ground, and you're gonna get sent flying into that trash over there." Naruto stated boldly. Kalawarner's dreary eyes widened. What? Did he really just say that?

"What are you talking about? You can barely move let alone take down an entire group of exorcists." Raynare sat on the monkey bars with an annoyed look on her face, the exorcists pulled out their guns, and light swords and aimed at Naruto.

"See what I mean? I'll tell you how this fight is going to end, it's going to end with you being taken to the church to have your sacred gear extracted, and that traitor over there is going to be left to my men. I do like to keep them happy after a successful capture." She left the implications of the last part to Naruto's mind.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this too much," Naruto uttered as the men were about to grab him, time slowed to a crawl, 'Thank-you Kalawarner, this strategy was inspired by you. And now it'll be our salvation!' Naruto thanked the fallen-angel, who laid naked in the dirt. Naruto curved his index fingers in towards his palms and shot the spears impaling his hands.

 _One second have passed._

'Within slowed time, people and objects and still move, but can only move slowly, however I'm immune to this, and so are my space bullets. My distorted space bullets are unaffected by slowed time! Which means if I distort the space around the light fragments with my space bullets, the light fragments will be shot out and unheeded by the slowed time!' He thought out as the fragments blitzed the oncoming men who were slowed by time. The distorted space surrounded the many pieces, propelling them forward through the bodies of the exorcists.

 _Two seconds have passed._

Time resumed normally once more, the bodies of the men stood still. They stopped moving forward, they stopped and stood still in place. As if frozen in suspended time, but time was moving normally now. Blood spurted out from the front man, and the man next to him replicated this when blood shot from his body too. And soon the entire group of men fell down lifelessly with blood spraying from their bodies.

"Impossible! How can that be, I pent your arms and everything!" Raynare yelled in shock, she watched as her spears were wrenched out of his body by him, and he stood up from shaking legs.

"Does that matter Raynare, now it's your turn!" Naruto pointed to the woman and declared. Raynare was going to retreat from this bad situation, but she felt a twinge of pain. She looked down at her thigh and saw a small hole with blood coming up.

"Huh?" She went to touch it but felt a terrible pain within her leg, she fell from the monkey bars and grasped her leg. She felt her bone with her thigh crack while it twisted.

"H-how? I was out of his range, I was sure of it!" She said through gritted teeth, she felt someone looming over her, no... She looked up and saw Naruto with a menacing aura around him. Her eyes widened in fear.

"How - what sacred gear is this!?" She yelled hearing his knuckles pop, "It's not a scared gear, it's a stand!" Naruto yelled punching her in the face, Raynare soon experienced the same pain as Donsheek.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOARAORAORAA!" Raynare was sent barreling into the air with flying from her injured face and back down into a trash bin by the sidewalk.

"That was for Issei too," He adjusted his knit cap and limped over to Kalawarner, he picked her up in a bridal style position, "She's out cold, don't worry Kalawarner, we'll get fixed up after I contact Rias." Naruto limped back inside with the unconscious Kalawarner.

* * *

 **Statistic rankings**

* * *

 **A** : Excellent

 **B** : Good

 **C** : Average (the same level as a normal person)

 **D** : Weak

 **E** : Very Weak

* * *

 **Range statistics**

* * *

 **A** : 100 meters (little over 328 feet)

 **B** : 50 meters (little over 164 feet)

 **C** : 20 meters (66 feet)

 **D** : 10 meters (33 feet)

 **E** : 2 meters (7 feet)

* * *

 **Stand: Space Bound**

 **User: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Strength: D**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: E**

 **Staying/Duarability: D**

 **Precision: C**

 **Learning: A**

 **Ability: A stand that distorts time and space, something Uzumaki Naruto found out while attempting to learn more about his stand. Within it's two meter range Naruto and can fire traces of distorted space. While training his stand Naruto found out a way to increase his time reduction to two seconds and during his recent battle he learned that if he distorts the space around an object and said object is thrown out of his range the distorted space is still kept active and will inflict damage on it's target, i.e the fragment that pierced Raynare's thigh.**

* * *

 **A/N: How was that chapter? Naruto learning more about his stand, and poor Raynare and Mittelt, tsk, tsk, should've left well enough alone. Also keep the word 'Konoha' in mind. Don't think it about too much though. Just keep it in mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor High-School DxD

* * *

 **~ 4 ~**

* * *

 **~ Spin ~**

* * *

After contacting Rias and getting healed, both he and Kalawarner sat in-front the red-head and her queen. "So, you two fought off two fallen-angels, and defeated them both?" Rias sat in a chair that faced the couch Naruto and Kalawarner sat on in his living room.

"That's about right, Kalawarner finished Mittelt, and I beat Raynare." Naruto told Rias, Kalawarner looked very uncomfortable, maybe due to the fact that she was wearing only a long trench coat because Naruto lacked any other clothes that fit her. Her curvaceous figure wouldn't fit into his shirts. And two, she was in-front of a high-class devil, one that could exterminate her without consequence.

"And she helped you why?" Rias's eyes harden at Kalawarner's sight, the woman fidgeted under Rias's gaze, He held the tea cup with both hands in his lap, he gazed at Rias with a straight-face.

"She's the spy, she's the one who was giving me information on Raynare's plans." Naruto said as he while sipping the tea Akeno kindly made. The sadistic queen was asked by Rias to make tea, luckily he had some of the ingredients lying around. So she made tea for the group, though only Naruto took to drinking it.

"I see." Rias muttered, watching him sip the tea care-freely, she sighed she really should've stayed with him that night.

"What else does she know?" Rias questioned, Naruto shrugged he honestly didn't ask Kalawarner about anything other than Raynare's plans. The thought of asking her anything more really didn't come to mind.

"Kalawarner do you have anymore information?" Naruto asked, Kalawarner seemed a bit scared, no doubt from Rias. She barely registered what Naruto had asked her. She came out of her frightfulness due to Naruto laying a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw his wonderful blue eyes, it calmed her staring into those orbs of his. She straightened her and kept her grasp on the towel around her.

"I-I don't know the specifics, but I heard Freed bragging about being chosen by one the higher ups for a secret mission. He usually went to a abandoned building during our time here." Kalawarner told, the crazed priest never really could keep his mouth shut. Always going on about being chosen personally by one of the leaders of the Grigori and how important the mission was to the Grigori. Though he never actually spoke on what the mission actually was.

"So that mad man was in cahoots with someone in the Grigori? It must be something big if a leader of the Grigori personally choose him for this mission." Rias thought aloud. Though the war ended that didn't mean the three factions were on good terms, skirmishes occasionally still happened, and the other factions rarely communicated with each other, usually happens when rouges team up with other rouges from the factions.

"Grigori? The Fallen Angels?" Naruto asked, he was still trying to get a hang of how this world worked, the supernatural part anyway. He watched as Rias got up from the chair, getting what she was about to do he got up as well.

"I have to go back to the academy, come on Akeno." Rias told her queen, she and Rias were walked out by Naruto. "Take time to rest, even though you healed you should rest your body." Rias stated to Naruto, he gave a nod. A day off from school? You don't have to tell him twice!

"I'll be back later to check up on you, just in case." Rias added on while Naruto opened the door for them, Akeno giggled at her king's worry, "Ara ara, you sure do seem to care so much for Naruto-san." Akeno teased her king, she seemed very worried when Naruto suddenly called saying he encountered another Fallen Angel. She was pacing back and forth in the club room after leaving Naruto that night.

"Okay, I'll take it easy, I always wanted a day off from school," Naruto grinned, pretty sure kaa-san wouldn't mind at all, "Make sure you rest during your day-off, don't go around picking fights." Rias chided him, similar to how baa-chan chided him as a kid.

"Yes mam," Naruto's shoulders drooped, he really wanted to hit that arcade too, before Rias left she put a hand on his cheek, "Be safe." She uttered and left with her teasing queen. He held the cheek she touched so suddenly, what was that all about?

"Um... Naruto?" Kalawarner gained his attention, she had a small blush on her face, an oddly cute one, "C-can we please find me s-some clothes?" She asked while her teeth chattered slightly, it was freezing in here! Why did he have it so cold in here!?

"Sure I guess." He answered a bit hesitantly.

* * *

Stares...that's what Naruto received while standing inside a woman's clothing store. Normally it would be normal for a man to be in the store, whether he's with his special other or buying something for them. Though in Naruto's case, his attire gave some of the woman there the wrong impression, and it didn't help that he came in with a older woman who was wearing nothing but a long black trench coat. The trench coat was something Naruto found while fishing through his closet for something for Kalawarner to wear.

"I don't see it..." Kalawarner searched the racks for an outfit, she seemed uncaring for the stares she and Naruto received, more so focused on flipping through the clothes.

"What don't you see?"

"My outfit, the one Mittelt destroyed, I can't find it." She switched racks and began flipping through the clothes with Naruto following.

"Outfit? Oh that one." He recalled the purple colored clothing, he soon overheard a conversation between two middle aged women who spoke in hushed tone about them.

"You see that?" She whispered while staring at the duo looking for clothes, "Such a vulgar display," The other shook her head in disappointment. Today's youth doing such acts in the public eye with little remorse.

"Do you think its some type of exhibitionist ordeal?" She wondered, "Oh! Do you think its some type of humiliation to arouse them!?" She whispered somewhat loudly.

The other woman nodded, "Most likely, why else would she be wearing nothing but a trench coat, she doesn't have on any shoes for God's sake. Poor woman must be very unsatisfied with her love life to seek out and be sexually aroused by a young delinquent." She concluded with the her friend agreeing right along with her.

"I wonder if he's good in bed, or if he's well _equip._ " She wondered if the sex between the older woman and him was that good for her to willing do this, she was probably getting off on this right now.

"Do you think this... _NTR_?" It was at that point Naruto stopped listening to their conversation and focused back on Kalawarner.

"Ah, I found it, I hope it's not too small, now I need underwear." He watched as she began searching through the racks for underwear, this was going to take awhile.

After getting Kalawarner some more clothes, and ignoring the back-talk of a remote control vibrator being located inside a certain someone, the two walked the streets of the downtown area. Kalawarner thought they were going back to his apartment, but Naruto had other ideas.

"Naruto, shouldn't we be getting back to your apartment so you can rest?" Kalawarner asked as she adjusted her jacket to her liking. She was grateful this town had her favorite outfit in stock.

He shook his head, "Nah, I wanna see this abandoned building you talked about earlier." Naruto said surprising her.

"So soon? I thought you were going to wait for that girl and her servants first?" She was relieved and confused at the same time, relieved that she was away from the girl, and confused at his interest in going to the building. He seemed really neutral on it when she mentioned it.

"I wanna see what so special about that place Freed was going too, if we find anything I'll tell Rias, no big deal," Naruto explained. Kalawarner seemed to understand his intentions, she had to admit she was curious in what Freed was doing there as well. She nodded and grabbed his shoulder, he looked questioningly at her before they teleported away in a purple portal.

They reappeared in-front of a building covered with thick brush and trees, it looked like a very old church, the kind you'll see during the 1800's.

"This the place?" Naruto questioned, what's up with all the churches around here? She nodded, this was indeed the place, even though Freed never spoke on the actual plan but he once let it slip on where he was meeting.

Kalawarner decided to go first with Naruto following close behind her. She nudged the front door and it fell kicking up dust from the floor and leaves from the floor. The place had a weird smell in the air. The ceiling had a large hole in it, giving light to the inside, which allowed both he and Kalawarner to study the room.

Inside the two saw the scattered benches and vines growing around the room, leaves littered most of the floor . She and Naruto looked around the room, she searched under the old benches while he looked at the altar. Leaves crunched beneath his shoes as he approached it, the smell of dead wood began to fill his nose as he stepped on the raised platform.

"This place is so run down," Naruto said, he made his point by gently moving a cross nailed to the wall, the section of the wall it was nailed to was ripped and it fell with the cross to the wooden floor.

The noon sun shined overhead, the large hole in the ceiling, giving more light with in the church.

"Find anything?" He asked, checking under the podium, seeing nothing but an old bible covered in leaves and sticks.

"Nothing," She walked over to shelf that had fallen over, lifting it up to see whats underneath, she saw nothing but bugs scattering and more dead leaves. She dropped the shelf back down, making somewhat of a loud thump, and continued her search. While looking underneath the podium Naruto had stumbled across two metal objects on the floor. Both were inside a special tan-colored holster that was attached to a belt, steel balls? Neat. The steel balls were about the size of a baseball, with a hexagon groove on opposite sides of each ball. He wiped away some dirt and bugs on the holster, he shook it some more to rid any excess critters that may have still been clinging to the belt.

"I don't think there's anything here," Kalawarner concluded, Naruto seemed to agree, there was nothing here. He glanced up, feeling the heat of the sun, he saw the sun casting a beam of light down through the large hole in the roof. He moved out of the ray's path, it was taking a toll on his eyes. He happened to turn where light was shinning on...it was where the torn cross previously sat on the wall. He fastened the belt holster around his waist and got closer to the hole.

He saw a sword wrapped in white cloth in the wall, he grabbed the sword and pulled it from the wall, he heard a shocked gasp while looking upon the sword. It was Kalawarner, her eyes widened at the sight of what Naruto was holding.

"Impossible! I-it can't be!" Kalawarner yelled, she staggered a few steps towards him, her finger pointed at the sword Naruto currently held, it was an Excalibur piece! She had heard stories of the holy weapon said to be forged by God himself, but now she had seen it in person. It was a Holy Sword, Naruto was holding a Holy Sword! Freed was hiding a holy sword in this abandoned church! But how did he gain possession of that weapon!?

'He probably thought it would be safer here to stash it, no one would have ever found it in this shit-hole. But then again Freed wouldn't do that, no...he was meeting someone here, they probably stashed it here and had Freed guard it.' Kalawarner thought with her mouth gaped open slightly, if Freed was indeed meeting someone here they would discover this sword and take it somewhere else. But who was he meeting with?

"Kalawarner? You okay, you've been staring for a while now." He asked, she was staring for quite a bit. What? Was this sword something special? Kalawarner realized her staring and quickly regained her composure.

"You're holding a Holy Sword," Kalawarner explained, Holy Sword? What the hell is that? Bits of sweat from her forehead came down. Being so close to a weapon of legend, especially from someone she use to serve had her nervous.

"It's a sword that has been said to have been forged by God himself, sometime ago it was broken into several pieces and made into seven other swords with those broken pieces." Kalawarner stated. She looked to Naruto who was looking into the broken wall where the sword was pulled.

"This is some mystical sword I'm holding huh?" He held the covered weapon up, Kalawarner sweat-dropped at his carefree attitude with the sword.

"These were suppose be stored by the Church, how did Freed and whoever he was plotting with steal them?" She wondered while crossing her arms.

"So I'm guessing these 'Holy' Swords are extremely powerful?" Naruto asked while flipping the sword in the air and catching it as it came back, repeating this again and again.

"Very." She answered.

"Wonder why Freed didn't use it when fighting me and Issei? Not that I'm complaining." If this sword was as strong as Kalawarner said they are, then he was glad that maniac didn't use it against him.

"I don't know for sure but the Church must not know that one of the swords is missing, he probably didn't use it to avoid information of it getting out. It'll take some time for the Church to track down where exactly one of the swords are," Kalawarner deduced, "He doesn't me strike as a guy to be that smart." Naruto retorted, in the short minutes he has known Freed, the man never seemed to be a smart thinker.

"You're right he isn't, he must have been under orders to guard the sword, and not use it." Kalawarner eyes widened in sudden shock when he missed catching the sword and it struck the ground hard.

"Oops." He rubbed his head in embarrassment, and quickly picked up the sword. Kalawarner saw something strange, the sword had broken a piece of the floor, showing a white object underneath. She walked up next to Naruto and crouched down, rubbing the white object gently. It felt like...cloth, no...that can't be it. She shattered the floor causing Naruto to jump back slightly.

"It is it! That can't be!" Shock filled her body again, she saw it, another piece of the legendary Excalibur! Not one piece but two pieces! These crazy bastards actually stole three Excalibur swords from the Church and hid them in this town!

What exactly were they planning with these swords?

* * *

After returning home, Naruto sat on the carpet of his living room with his journal, or diary as Kalawarner calls it, beside him. After polishing off the steel objects and washing the belt-holster, he referred to his notes, he was planning on increasing he was range with Space Bound and these steel balls would help him for sure.

Hopefully at least...

Kalawarner had decided to take a bath while Naruto did this. "Lets see if I distort the space around the ball and throw it the distorted space around the ball is kept, I wonder why it's kept but my space bullets can't reach farther than seven feet... Hm, whatever the reason I'll use these steel balls and increase my range, but if I distort the ball I'll probably destroy it," Another problem reared it's head while he sat with in his living room. Naruto began to ponder ways to solve this problem.

He can distort the space around an object but the object would more than likely be destroyed in doing so. He wanted to keep the steel balls in tact so he could use them repeatedly. He crossed his legs and arms and sat with his eyes closed. He sat in silence to think over ways to by-pass the objects being destroyed. He never noticed Space Bound fazing up near his shoulder, the orange and blue creature floated in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto felt something staring him in the face, and his concentration was broken because of it, he decided to open his eyes to confront what broke his train of thought. Space Bound stared him down with those blank black eyes it had.

"What?" Naruto asked, a bit annoyed by the being disturbing his concentration. Space Bound hovered down to the journal Naruto sat near him. It chimed and began to rotate in-front of Naruto. The blonde was unsure of what this little guy was doing. Why was it spinning? While it continued to spin it hovered down on one of the steel balls, causing the steel ball to spin with Space Bound.

"What are you trying to tell me...?" Naruto asked, gears turned in Naruto's head, spin...spin...spin... Space Bound wants him to spin his distortions around the ball!

It made sense now, if he spun the distorted space around the ball due to it's spherical nature it won't destroy the ball! At least that he was picking up from Space Bound, Naruto grabbed the steel balls and held both in a different hand. He saw the distorted space from his fingers surround the ball.

"So I just have to spin my distortions now." Naruto watched as the space began to spin around the steel balls in his hands. "It's actually working..." He whispered, it was actually working! The ball it's self was spinning along with the distortions, Naruto looked to his front door, getting a idea on how to test it out, he went to the park.

Once there he held the steel balls in his palms, watching them spin before choosing a target, a tree in the distance. It was a good twelve feet away from him, it made for a perfect target, he planted his feet and flung the ball forward at the tree. The ball spun with the distorting space around it and struck the tree, twisting it and eventually shattering it in-half from the point of impact.

"Whoa." Naruto uttered, the steel ball shot back at him rather suddenly forcing him to react quickly to it. "It even comes back," He saw the ball still spinning in his hand before it came to a stop.

"So it still spins after the distorted space is gone, it spun back to me," He added the distorting space back around the ball and took a couple of more shots at some trees.

 _Keep moving forward..._

Naruto turned quickly at the voice, he saw nothing but the back of the his apartment building. "That voice... who's was it?"

 _Grow in power..._

"I'm hearing voices now? This voice, it's different from Space Bound's chime, it sounded otherworldly." He looked around the park one last time, he didn't find anything, expect some chirping birds,

"Was that you Space Bound?" Naruto asked, the orange and blue ghost rose it's body from over his left shoulder. It chimed in a high-pitched tone at the blonde, "I see, so it wasn't you."

"So who was it?" Naruto questioned while walking back to his apartment, he opened his front door that led into his living room and was graced with the sight of Kalawarner's wet naked body. Granted he felt her curvy body when he carried her, but he truly didn't grasp how lovely her body was till he saw it.

A awkward silence passed before he covered his eyes with a red blush, "I-it's fine." Kalawarner stuttered, with a blush on her face, as she picked up the dropped towel. "I-I don't mind, it is your apartment." She spoke in embarrassed tone and averted her eyes, she didn't understand why she was getting so flustered right now.

He opened his fingers and looked through the gap, and boy what a wonderful sight. Kalawarner's large breasts barely contained by the towel, the water dripped down from her long hair and down her back. The position she had taken gave Naruto a clear cut side view of her round butt, it peaked through the towel. His face turned bleet red at the glorious sight.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rias asked from behind Naruto, they both yelped with blushes across their faces. Rias and Akeno stood behind Naruto in his open doorway, he had forgot to close it. Akeno looked very amused at the blushing duo, while Rias kept a neutral look.

"No, not at all." Naruto played off the situation he and Kalawarner was in, though the small blush across his face didn't help. Rias gained a mischievous smile, a smile that Naruto didn't like.

"And here I was thinking someone as innocent as you wouldn't be into pleasures of the flesh with your servant." Rias commented. She giggled when he stuttered for a quick response to her.

"T-that's not what's happening!" He replied, the blush growing on his face. Kalawarner was doing no better, her blush intensified and she looked away from the two devils. Rias and Akeno shared a laugh before Rias's eyes hardened on the sight of the swords on the floor.

"That's three of the seven Excalibur swords," She gasped why did he have one of those weapons here? And why were they being used to prop up his coffee table? Those were suppose to be locked down in one of the many churches over seas.

"Excalibur? Oh that sword down there? Yeah me and Kalawarner found it in a run down church in the forest." Naruto explained. After they got back he decided to put the swords to good use, his coffee table was a little lop-sided.

"Was this the place where Freed was going to?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, it was hidden in a wall and the other two were in the floor," Naruto answered. He noticed Rias's face twist into a grim look as she bit the tip of her thumb. "Something wrong?" Naruto questioned.

"That's a dangerous and powerful artifact, something that is meant to slay Devils, what would Freed be doing with this?" Rias looked upon the bandaged swords, she didn't get close to it, as the aura it produced was practically sickening to her.

"Ah, that's right Kalawarner explained it to me, I guess Freed was planning something with a Fallen-Angel before he died, but I don't know what. But it must be trouble if he stole something like this." Rias agreed with his statement, though she didn't show it she was worried for him. He was in possession of a extremely powerful weapon, it was bad enough that he was going to get pursued by some radical Fallen-Angels but exorcists too? No, she had to do something, she couldn't contact the church, they weren't exactly close enough for that. The war ended but that didn't mean they were on good terms exactly.

 _Keep the blade..._

"If it's all the same to you I'll keep the sword, I mean we did find it, and if you told me right, Devils are weak to these type of things, you having this sword in your possession might do more harm than good to you. That and I wanna play with it some more." Naruto grinned like a child at the thought of playing with a holy weapon of terror. He wondered why he listened to the strange voice that spoke within his mind.

"But Naruto-" Kalawarner stopped when Naruto shushed her not wanting her to expose his lie, "That's a kind offer but I can't have you getting involved with the church, they might of out of their way to kill you especially since your allied with Devils," Rias crossed her arms.

"It's fine, I'll just keep the sword for now and when they come looking for it I'll give it them, we're in your territory right? They wouldn't risk attacking an ally under your protection. Besides if they do I'll call you for back up, ne?" Probably the best argument he could make, too bad that voice couldn't help him make a more convincing one.

"Fine, but don't go around showing off that sword, I don't want exorcists coming after my precious ally." Rias gave in, he gave a victorious nod, made sense that she didn't want him parading the sword to others. Could cause some major problems for them in the future.

"I guess we'll go, but first let Akeno check your head," Rias sighed through her lips, Akeno walked to the teen, he seemed reluctant of removing his cap from his head.

"Ara ara, I'm not going to bite, _much._ " Akeno teased at his semi-blushing form, she realized he nervousness around her and she prayed off that. She really couldn't help the fact that he looked so cute during her teasing.

"The cap stays on." He lifted the front end up partially, just enough for Akeno to see the bandages, she got close to him, very close to the point where her large breast met his chest. She examined the area bandaged, she unwrapped the bandages to see the wound underneath, once there she noticed a tattoo of an...arrow? What was stranger was the fact that the bullet wound was gone completely.

"What happened to Asia, is she alright?" Naruto asked a question that was bothering him. The very moment he asked he felt guilt, a deep guilt from essentially killing the girl. She was an innocent in that situation, she did nothing wrong and he shot her. Rias saw the guilt practically flowing off of him when he asked, she knew of him shooting Asia, but the kind girl didn't blame him.

No, she held no malice toward Naruto what so ever, she truly was innocent. "She's doing fine, she's adjusting well to being a Devil, she even lives with Issei now." Rias stated.

"If it's about shooting her, don't worry about it, she doesn't hate you or anything and neither does Issei. Don't let it eat you up inside." Rias assured him, that seemed to relief him somewhat but that guilt was still there.

"Maybe you're right, but I'll still apologize to her anyway." Naruto smiled weakly.

"Such a gentleman, going to apologize to someone who has already forgiven you." Akeno pulled his knit cap down to its normal position. She leaned a bit closer and whispered very lowly into his ear, whatever it was it reddened his face significantly. She walked away from the blushing teen and next to her king.

"We'll go now, are you coming to school tomorrow?" Rias asked.

"Yeah probably, I can't miss too many days." Naruto shrugged, he felt fine actually, a little sore here and there but fine nonetheless. "Good, see you tomorrow." Rias smiled at him and left with Akeno. The sadistic queen bowed and winked at him before shutting his front door.

"Why did you keep that sword," Kalawarner questioned. She saw him walk to the bathroom with his hands behind his head. "I don't know to be honest."

Kalawarner didn't really know how to respond to that, not in the slightest.

* * *

A couple of days after returning to Kuoh academy, Naruto sat underneath a tree to read a book on phenomenons in space, the book included a chapter on how gravity affects time. "So the more gravity increases the slower time moves?" He read the book silently under the breeze. He felt a presence approach him from the back while reading, turning to see who this was he saw that it was Koneko with some sweets in hand.

"Uhh..." He stared at the small girl who swallowed the candy that stuck out from her mouth, "I usually sit under this tree." She said monotonously.

"Oh, sorry about that -"You don't have to leave, as long as you aren't loud." Koneko interrupted. She took a spot near him as she continued to eat her sweets. He looked back to the page he was on to continue his read. His unoccupied hand soon drifted to Koneko's head as the girl ate her sweets, and began to rub her head. Normally such a treatment would've annoyed her, but his head patting was so _good_.

She subconsciously inched closer to him as he rubbed her head. 'Huh, distortions in space can distort and disrupt energy. I wonder if this would work on supernatural energy.' He wondered. He marked the page down in the book and continued on. He looked to his side when he heard snoring, he saw Koneko, the ever so cute girl had fallen asleep, she leaned against his body to use as a pillow. He smiled, she probably fell asleep during his head rubbings.

"Kyaah~! It's Koneko-chan and Naruto-senpai, they look so cute together under the tree~!" A group of first year girls gushed, he sweat-dropped at their blushing faces and fantasizing eyes.

'Why is always the first years who do that?' He felt Koneko press herself closer to him from the noise. This only served to make the girls gush even more, soon rumors shall spread of a delinquent and neko's forbidden romance from under the tree in the school yard.

* * *

Naruto and Koneko walked into the club room and saw a tall young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned just giving a slight view to his chest. There was another person there he didn't recognize, a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

The rest of the club members along with the two new faces looked at his and Koneko's arrival. "Uh...hi?" Naruto slowly and awkwardly greeted.

"And who is this?" The man asked while leering at Naruto. Our blonde hero didn't noticed the tension with in the room. But looking at Rias's face and the rather disgusted look she gave this man, it wasn't a good situation.

"This is the House of Gremory's ally, Uzumaki Naruto," Rias introduced, a deep smirk came to the leering man's face hearing who this boy was. It was as if he was sizing up Naruto.

"So this is the human who defeated the Fallen-Angel by himself, doesn't look like much." Riser commented, throwing a jab at Naruto snidely through his words. Grayfia bowed in respect to boy, before she introduced herself.

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge, maid of the Gremory Clan, please to meet your acquaintance, Naruto-san." She greeted in a formal tone, "And this is Riser Phenex-sama, the third son of the Phenex clan, a pure-blooded, upper-class devil."

"And Rias Gremory's fiance," Riser added on with a smirk, as he did Rias became more disgusted, "Wait, you're getting married?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but not to him, but someone I will choose on my own accord in the future and it'll be with someone I want to be with." She declared, Riser gave a dry laugh and walked over to her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes, this caused her peerage to ready themselves to come to her aide.

"The Devil world struggles to preserve the linage of pure-blooded Devils, after the last war nearly wiped them out." He explained before Rias wrenched herself from his grip.

"Our fathers arranged this marriage to make sure that more pure-bloods are bred," He explained. Rias turned to him and he received a hateful glare from the heiress. Though that didn't deter his determination or wipe his smirk off.

"My father, brother and other family members are all rushing into this, I won't say this again Riser, I won't marry you, nor will I ever." She stated drawing admiration and support from her Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and Issei. Riser didn't care for that, he merely chuckled and put his hands in his pocket.

"You know Rias, I am the face of the Phenex clan, and I won't have you disgrace my honor." He hardened his look in a menacing fashion, "I'll take you back to the underworld," He glanced over to four of the six club members, as his eyes lit up in flames, "Even if that means burning your servants to ashes." The room heated up rather quickly, Akeno, Kiba, Issei, and Koneko were ready to fight despite the rising heat, Rias's own eyes lit up red as a frightening aura surrounded her, Grayfia was about to step in before she saw Naruto walk up behind Riser and put a hand on the Devil's shoulder.

"Eh?" He felt on a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Naruto's fist collide with his cheek. The high-class Devil doubled over in surprise and shock, falling on the couch.

"Ow, that actually hurt you little shit!" He sneered angrily, both of Naruto's hands were steaming from the heat, though he didn't show any signs of pain. Grayfia was briefly stunned at the sudden action but settled back into a neutral look. She did notice something strange with his hand as one was glowing red...

Rias along with her entire peerage was still shocked at Naruto striking Riser without warning. "N-Naruto..." Rias's eyes were wide, to do such a thing without warning.

"I don't care about what her parents arranged, but she seems very against marrying you." Naruto said while pointing a blackened finger at him. "That and you're kinda of a douche," Naruto added, getting a snicker from Issei.

"Hmph, I should've known a human like you wouldn't understand Devil affairs, especially a delinquent like yourself," He scoffed while taking a more comfortable sitting position on the couch. A very annoyed tick mark came to Naruto's head, that 'delinquent' thing again!

"Why do people think I'm a delinquent? Just because I dress differently doesn't mean-"Uzumaki-sama, may I see your hand?" Grayfia interrupted the two, and drew attention from the entire room when she walked over to Naruto. He opened his hand, wincing a bit when she gripped his blackened fingers, she looked into his palm and saw the mark Rias had given him as a sign of their alliance.

"I figured, this makes things more complicated it seems," Grayfia sighed, everyone else in the room were drawing blanks at her statement.

"I'll explain, long ago during the Great War, the original Satans in a bid to gain more powerful allies offered these potential allies rewards for achievements. Such as money, fame, and even marriage. During this time they gained a particularly strong human ally, a human with a mystical power that allowed him defeat many Fallen-Angels and Angels in combat, he gained respect and admiration from the Satans. After the war ended, and the Satans dying, a civil war broke out afterwards when the decedents of the original Satans wanted to finish what the originals started, they attempted to gain the support of this human to ensure this but he was intercepted by the Anti-Satan faction and allied with them to bring down the Old Satans, this unknown human who never gave his name secured the victory for the Anti-Satan faction but at the cost of his own life, after the man's death Sirzerchs-sama declared that the next human ally to gain the mark of Gremory shall be promised the heiresses hand in marriage." Grayfia finished the long story, with a stunned silence - none of them had ever heard of this story. A strong human with a mystical power, and to think Sirzerchs made such a promise as well!

"That was an odd thing to do," Naruto sweat-dropped at this guy promising the heiresses hand in marriage. "Sirzerchs-sama respected the man greatly, he was also in the moment when he declared it." She remembered the event rather clearly, though she never did get a good look at the man's face. His body strangely was never recovered after his death. He was always masked and rarely spoke, such a strange man.

"Wait that means...!" Kiba realized as did the rest of Rias's peerage, Riser and Rias seemed to understand as well, much to Riser's displeasure.

"Ara ara that means Naruto is engaged to Rias." Akeno chuckled.

"Eh...EH!?" Naruto exclaimed and staggered back at the revelation.

* * *

 **Statistic rankings**

* * *

 **A** : Excellent

 **B** : Good

 **C** : Average (the same level as a normal person)

 **D** : Weak

 **E** : Very Weak

* * *

 **Range statistics**

* * *

 **A** : 100 meters (little over 328 feet)

 **B** : 50 meters (little over 164 feet)

 **C** : 20 meters (66 feet)

 **D** : 10 meters (33 feet)

 **E** : 2 meters (7 feet)

* * *

 **Stand: Space Bound**

 **User: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Strength: D**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: E**

 **Staying/Duarability: D**

 **Precision: C**

 **Learning: A**

 **Ability: A stand that distorts time and space, something Uzumaki Naruto found out while attempting to learn more about his stand. Within it's two meter range Naruto and can fire traces of distorted space. After finding two steel balls he learns to spin the distorting space from his fingers around the ball to increase his range.**

* * *

 **A/N: Yup.**

* * *

 **Fun fact: Yuki Kaji, the voice actor for Issei, apparently also does the voice for Johnny Joestar in JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: All Star Battle.**


	5. IMPORTANT READ WHEN ABLE

**A/N:**

* * *

 **I would like to inform current readers of Space Bound to a very important development, after going over some things in the current story I realized that it was going nowhere essentially. So after some thought I decided to rewrite the story and delete the current chapters, probably might piss some people off but you can't please everyone now can you? The new rewritten chapter will be up some time in the future most likely, by the end of this week if things go right. I'll upload the new rewritten chapter on this, instead of creating a new story for the rewritten chapter. Fair warning to anyone who's going to read the "Redux" version, there are going to be quite a few changes in it, for example Naruto's origin story is gonna be _very_ different from the one in the current story. Fans of Fem Vali rest easy, that won't change in the new version. Guess that's it for now so I'll get going, see ya. **

**-Spin Shot**

 **EDIT- Apparently if you reviewed the story and I delete the chapters and rewrite over them you can't review anymore, that's weird, so I'll keep this version up and make a new one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

* * *

 **New version is out.**


End file.
